True Heritage
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: One peaceful night Bloom and Sky's daughter is kidnapped and disappeared without a trace. Seventeen years later Heather is attending her last year of high school. What could go wrong? Well what if she has a connection to the disappearance of Bloom and Sky's daughter without knowing it? And just who are the new kids in her school? Will they be able to find her in time to save her?
1. Chapter 1: New Kids

The night is when most crimes happen, like in the movies, night is usually dark and dark is an essential unit of evil, witches, demons, and even bats feed on the darkness. It was a starry night on the kingdom of Domino, peaceful, almost too peaceful but the king and queen were rejoiced with the happiness, finally they could sleep in peace, other than the calls of their youngest daughter, she was like the fire in so many ways in both spirt and in her appearance. She was a beautiful daughter, betrothed to the one year old prince of Solaria, the realm of light. In the darkness a black mass swarmed through the hallways of the palace, searching desperately for something, more specifically someone. The black mass soon arrived by a door and past the sleepy guards to the dimly lit room; it approached the bed and grabbed a hold of the little infant that slept on it before disappearing into nothing leaving behind one thing, a black necklace.

17 years later:

The sun rose on the planet of Earth, now newly found of magic but some places remained oblivious to the magic that surrounded them, a small town called Widowsvale was one of the towns that remained oblivious. In a small two story house, the curtains danced in the wind as a girl laid on the bed, her eyes closed in slumber. She had light blonde hair with red highlights and creamy skin with cyan blue eyes. Suddenly an orange cat jumped on the bed startling her out of her sleep.

She looked around but then found herself smiling down onto her orange striped cat, the cat was light orange while the stripes were darker, and the cat had forest green eyes and was wearing a blue collar around her neck that had a heart on it made of silver. The blonde raised her hand to stroke the cat lightly as the cat purred against her skin fondly. She smiled and soon picked up the cat and got up before sitting the cat back down again.

The girl walked to her closet and opened the door; there was a mix of red's oranges, blues, purples, greens, cream colors, and white. The cyan eyed beauty picked out an outfit before grabbing the hanger and placing it down gently on her bed, it was light wash skinny jeans with a red off the shoulder top that had an orange design on it. She had some deep red converses to match her outfit and smiled in approvement before she grabbed a towel and got in the shower.

After fifteen minutes she opened the shower door, the cat had fallen back asleep on her pillow, and the steam poured out into the morning sky from her window. She walked to her bed and put on her selected outfit before putting her hair into a high ponytail and adding a red and orange locket with her name engraved on it. Inside held a picture of a family, her family, she had no idea who they were but this was the only thing she had left of them.

She stopped to pet the orange furred cat again before hoisting her bag onto her shoulders and walking down the stairs, she found her younger sister in the kitchen with her mom cooking some eggs, "Morning mom" she said as she took a spot next to her brunette sister and her mom kissed the top of her head before serving her breakfast.

"Morning Firefly" Her mom responded sweetly, she had light brown hair with light green eyes and pale skin, "I see Fira woke you up again" She stated as her husband walked into the room, he yawned slightly, he had dark brown hair with light blue eyes and tan skin.

"I don't know how you deal with that cat" Her dad said grouchy as he took a seat next to his other daughter.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" the older sister teased lightly, as her younger sister, Jennifer, giggled lightly as she grabbed a forkful of eggs and chewed.

David scowled as he playfully glared at his older daughter, whether or not she was adopted did not matter to him because he was her daughter, Jennifer may have been cold to Heather when she first found out but they rebuilt their relationship. He grumbled some profanities under his breath as he bit off a piece of toast, "Fira woke me up again" he said.

"So that's why you are so grumpy today" Ashley said as she stuck her tongue out at her husband as he playfully scowled at her.

"Old people flirting, what has this world come to" Jennifer joked as she combed a hand through her hair and opened up her iPhone, it was a golden color for the phone case.

"How dare you call your parents old?" Ashley asked as she mockingly put a hand to her chest. Heather put her head down slightly as she heard that statement but tried not to show her parents her obvious displeasure about being reminded of her parents' disappearance.

The other three laughed full heartedly, not realizing what pain those simple words caused Heather, her entire life she dreamed of finding her parents and asking why they had left her in the middle of the woods on that Sunday when she was less than a month old. Had they not cared enough to at least give her to an orphanage? Heather shook her head to clear it of its thoughts. Today was Monday, the first day of school after three months of summer vacation, she should feel happy to see her friends again, but rumor had it that eleven people just transferred into the school and their parents weren't even in the same country.

Heather looked at the clock on the wall, figuring that it was best to show up early she grabbed her back pack off of the chair and stood up. "Come on Jenn, we have to get to school if we want to catch up with our friends" She said as she nudged Jennifer lightly.

"Ok, bye mom and dad see you after school" Jennifer said as she too stood up and gathered herself to go to school. She kissed David on his head and waved at her mom before leaving with Heather, who was already holding open the front door.

They both got into the truck as Heather started the car and put it into drive and they drove out of the driveway and into the street and got on the right side of the road. They drove in silence for a little bit, each girl in her own thoughts before Heather spoke up, "So are you excited for the new year?" Heather cast a glance towards her sister who was texting on her phone and rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Jennifer asked as she looked up from the device in her hands, she looked at Heather with a confused look.

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I asked if you were excited about the new year" She asked again.

"Oh I guess I really am not looking forward to the homework and drama" Jennifer stated as she gazed out of the window, it was the truth, a lot of drama usually goes down at the school Widows High, from the rumors about boys to the gossip about wild parties thrown over the summer or even betrayals and stuff like that.

Heather softened her facial features as she cast a glance to her sister adoringly; it was true they even had their own drama go down. "Hey" She started softly as she used one hand to grab her sisters, "Everything is going to be fine this year, just stay out of the drama"

Jennifer smiled at Heather in adoration, her sister was like her remodel, she was usually calm and collected, even after she found out that she was adopted, but she only broke once and lost her cool once. "You're right, I just hope that Stephan talks to me again" She sighed sadly, Stephan was her boyfriend of seven months and so far he had plain out avoided her for a week.

"Don't let that jerk bring you down Jenny" Heather said soothingly as she drove through a green light on the intersection down the road from the great brick building that they called their school.

It was divided into four buildings, one for gym, and fitness with an upstairs for health, another for the green house and the benches for the seniors and their friends that could be in a younger grade, the third building was the exploratory building, it had extra-curricular stuff including an indoor pool, the final building held all of the core class such as math, social studies, reading, and science, also the AP classes. There was an extra parking space for the juniors and seniors to park in.

Heather pulled up to the school and drove to the student parking lot while her sister looked out to see who was already there, so far the cheerleaders were there, the geeks, the math leads, and the pretties, along with the jocks and players. Jennifer spotted her clique sitting on the grass a little bit away, she smiled and looked towards Heather who finally found a parking spot, "Hey heather can you drop me off here, I want to go see my friends?" She asked.

"Of course" Heather said smiling at her as she parked the car and turned it off; Jennifer smiled and opened her door before hoping out leaving her sister in the car. Jennifer rushed out to greet her friends as they hugged and chatted eagerly.

Heather finally walked out of her car, locking it before she walked to the main building; she looked around and then finally found her friends sitting under an oak tree. Heather rushed to her friends, as her best friend Alison spotted her and with a squeal they reunited into a hug.

Alison had short red hair with pale skin and dark brown eyes; she was wearing a white tank top with a green mini skirt and knee high white socks with heels. The other girls were Jessica, a girl with wavy brown hair with tan skin and light blue eyes, and Tracy; she had long blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. It was just the four of them and they weren't popular or anything but they were happy to be friends.

"There you are Heather" Tracy said as she flickered her gaze up from her nails before she looked back down at her nails again, she had on a purple off of the shoulder crop top with dark blue capris and her white vans.

"So how was your summer?" Heather asked as she looked towards the other girls after she had her gaze trained on Tracy, she had definitely changed from being the nice book worm to something entirely different.

"Good, me and my family went down to Florida for the fourth of July and believe me it was packed, I seriously had to wait two hours to get into one of the resorts, and half the line could not go in because of space, I texted and met up with Jacob over the summer and we are really close again after last year" Jessica said as she rambled slightly, she blushed afterwards, she was always going to be a little shy, even around her friends but they managed to get her out of her shell a little bit.

"Well I stayed here but we went to New York for two weeks and then came back but that was basically all there was to my summer, other than eating sleeping and hanging with Heather" Alison said.

"What about you Tracy?" Jessica asked curiously looking over to a bored Tracy.

"Oh you know what normal people do over the summer and I went to Vegas to visit my boyfriend and had a blast there with him" Tracy said waving her hand in the air in circles dismissing the subject.

"Wait you got a boyfriend and you didn't tell us" Alison said looking really hurt for a moment before she glanced at Tracy who looked pretty nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"Well no duh" Tracy said as she flicked her hair and rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were against boys" Heather said as she put a finger to her chin and furrowing her eye brows in a hurt manner.

"Well I am not anymore" Tracy snapped and with that the subject was dropped, "So what did you do over the summer Heather?" She asked in fake curiosity.

Heather looked cool and collected but was a little offended about how her friend just talked to her, she decided that it was probably best to drop the subject, "Well I went to my Grandma's house for the most part and hung around the pool all summer with Jenn, we made up BTW, and we had some real sister bonding time" Heather said as she glanced back down at her friends.

"But I thought you were adopted" Tracy asked innocently.

Heather visibly flinched as Jessica came to her rescue, "Why would you say that Tracy?" Jessica asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh come on, why are you turning against me like that?" Tracy asked as she looked about ready to explode.

Alison was about to answer but Heather cut her off with a firm look, "Whatever let's just drop the subject" Heather said calmly as she stood up off of the grass and studied the students piling into the school, "Besides we have to get going, it is a school day, remember?" Heather said jokingly.

"Oh I did forget that bit" Alison joked back winking at Heather as all three girls giggled and Tracy stood up from her spot dusting herself off with her manicured hands. The girls got up and entered the school. Heather suddenly bumped into a dirty blonde haired guy.

"Oh I am so sorry" Heather said as she mentally cursed herself for bumping into a random guy but when she looked up she wanted to catch eh breath as her eyes locked with the guys eyes. He had dirty blonde hair that was slightly messy and covered his right eye, and his eyes were a beautiful color of deep chocolate brown, he also had tan sun kissed skin with muscles and a strong jawline, he had a small smile on his lips as his eyes stared back at her. It felt like the world had just stopped, and they were the only two there.

"Brandon dude, you ok mate" Another guys asked as he had spiked up blue hair with tan skin, a strong jawline and deep violet colored eyes, he was standing a little bit away with nine other people. The girl next to him had golden blonde hair with tank skin and chocolate eyes that had flecks of gold in them, there were four other guys, one had short orange hair with teal eyes and pale skin, the next guy had light brown hair that covered his right eye and tan skin with dark blue eyes, the third one had short red hair with tan skin with sky blue eyes, the last guy had dark hair with dark skin and ocean blue eyes. There were also four other girls, on had dark blue hair with tan skin and dark blue eyes, the next one had magnetta hair with pale skin and dark blue eyes, the third one had orange hair with pale skin and teal colored eyes, and the fourth had dark purple hair with dark skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Watch where you are going" The blonde said as she flipped her hair annoyed, she was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt with ruffles and light blue shorts with white sandals.

Heather furrowed her eyebrows trying to release her own anger, it actually worked really well when she was in mad zone, she usually used it when she felt hurt so that the other person had no idea that she was in a swirl of emotions, "I am sorry, do you know where you are going?" Heather stated calmly which infuriated the blonde.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but the magnetta haired girl cut her off with a death glare and smiled warmly at Heather, "Sorry about the blondie over there, she's Laura" The dark blue eyed girl said, "I am Melanie" She introduced herself.

"I am Taylor" said the orange haired girl.

"Hello my names Natalie" The dark blue haired girl introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"Willow" The dark purple haired girl said nodding curtly.

"Hello my names Ethan" said the orange haired guy, "I am Taylor's brother and Melanie's boyfriend"

"I am Liam, pleasure to meet you" The light haired brunette said as he gave her a friendly smile, "My sister is Natalie and I am the boyfriend of Willow"

"Name's Ryan" the dark blue haired guy said as he gave her a curt nod, "My sister is Melanie and I am the boyfriend of Laura"

"Jeremiah" said the dark haired brunette smiling cheerfully, "My sister is Willow and I am dating Natalie."

"Brandon Jr." said the dirty blonde haired guy, "My sister is Laura" He gave her a curt look.

"My names Carter" said the red head, "I am dating Taylor"

"Hello, my names Heather, if you would like I could show you around" Heather offered smiling softly as her friends walked ahead of her and into the auditorium.

"We don't need any help, thank you for the offer" Taylor said as she walked off with Carter on her arm. They all walked away leaving Heather in a silent daze but she walked into the auditorium and found her friends. She sat down next to Alison who gave her a questioning look but Heather dismissed it with a smile. Heather listened to the teachers drone on and on about the new rules, for seniors it wasn't that big of a deal, but her mind wandered to the dirty blonde haired guy she bumped into, something about him was strange and so was Carter, he felt so familiar, like she had known him from somewhere.

Heather studied the area as she drifted into her thoughts; it was not every day that eleven new people moved to the school. Especially if they are best friends and nobody moved to Widowsvale in a while, Heather knew that the new kids are going to be demanding a lot of attention especially from the jocks and cheer leaders.

"Hey Heather, are you ready to go to our lockers" Jessica asked as she stood up with her back pack slung over her shoulders.

Heather smiled as she stood up and nodded as the four of them walked out of the auditorium. Little did they know that they were being watched by Brandon and his friends?

"Brandon you ready to get this over with so we can find you arranged fiancé?' Laura asked bluntly as she was given a sharp look by Melanie telling her to shut her mouth.

Brandon shook his head to clear his thoughts as he watched Heather walk out of the auditorium with her friends in tow, she looked so much like Bloom that it shocked him, but Brandon knew that his first instinct which was to assume it was her was wrong, so he got up with his friends and walked out.

"I can't believe that you said no to that girl we bumped into earlier" Melanie said as she shook her head thoughtfully and giving Taylor a pointed look.

Taylor shrugged, "Remember guys we can't get to attached or we will not want to go back to the magic dimension" Taylor said logically.

"So talking to her is a bad idea, huh?" Natalie asked as she stared down at her feet.

"Why would we need to talk to her anyways, she is probably some weird teenager" Laura said as she walked with Ryan.

"Dang Ryan is really starting to wear off on you" Willow said with a smirk as Laura shot her a death glare.

"He is not" Laura said as she turned back to the front of her and the eleven teens walked through the hallways unknowing of the stares they were receiving.

Heather sat by the window in her Trigonometry classroom as the teacher walked in and sat some paper down onto the wooden desk near the front. Suddenly Brandon, Laura and Carter walked into the classroom.

"Introduce yourselves new students" Mr. Walker said with a frown on his pale face as he sat down at his desk and looked over his glasses.

"I am Brandon Shields" said Brandon as his eyes scanned the classroom but lingered a bit on Heather before he looked back to the teacher.

"Laura Shields" Laura said as she looked at her nails and blowed on them before she cast a glance over at the teacher.

"Carter Anderson" Carter said as he too looked around but lingered his gaze on Heather as he was sure her eyes reminded him of someone.

"Go ahead and sit down next to Heather Willows" the teacher said as he nodded to Brandon and partnered the other two behind them and they walked over to Heather and sat down.

Heather was looking out of the window watching as the leaves rustled into the wind and floated softly to the ground suddenly a picture of a woman with red hair and creamy skin with cyan blue eyes holding a baby fluttered into her sub conscious and she blinked back the vision, it was probably of her mom or something that she would never meet or her imagination.

Heather glanced at the people next to her as the teacher began the class and she took notes of the equations that he wrote on the board as she thought about how awkward it was talking to these new people. Heather was naturally shy and never made friends to easily, hence why she only had three friends that were her best, but she still wondered what happened to Tracy, something happened over the summer and Heather wanted to know what. The bell suddenly rang cutting her off from her thoughts, and she gathered her things and stood up and left. She walked silently through the halls and accidently bumped into the Queen Bee of the school.

Cassidy Mason, she had bleach blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes and wore a lacy crop top and booty shorts with some white flip flops, overall she was pretty, if only her personality matched her looks.

"Ugh you stupid idiot you totally did that on purpose" Cassidy accused as she pointed a manicured nail at Heather with a glare in her eyes and a scowl etched on her face. He side girls were Malory Broadman and Tiffany Walker, Malory had short dark brown hair with a fake tan and light blue eyes and Tiffany had black hair with pale skin and dark brown eyes.

"Look what you did you ditzy blonde" Malory screamed as she glared murderously at Heather while Heather kept her calm face up when she was shaking inside with fear, suddenly it clicked in her, why should she be afraid of these girls, they had nothing on her. Maybe the amount of men the slept with was more but that still did not mean that they had to act so high and mighty.

"You do realize that you're blonde too" Heather pointed out with a raised eyebrow as she motioned to Cassidy, who scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah well mine is more real than yours" Cassidy screamed as she fumed angrily.

"Her's is more real than your fake boob job, yeah everybody knows about that" A voice chuckled out from behind Heather as she turned to see Melanie. Melanie threw Heather a wink before she walked up next to her and smiled innocently at the Queen Bee.

"And what are you new girl with magnetta hair?" Tiffany drawled out as she smirked smugly.

"Hey nobody makes fun of my friend" Laura huffed angrily as she stormed over to the popular trio and Melanie smirked at Tiffany as if to say try me.

"Whatever we don't interact with low lives" Malory said as she smirked at the other three sarcastically before walking off.

"Low lives! Why you little-" Laura said as she clenched her fist angrily and glared at the back of the retreating girl's heads.

"Ease up Laurie" Melanie said as she waved her hand dismissingly.

Heather clutched her book to her chest tighter as she shyly looked to the ground, "You didn't have to do that." She said softly as she glanced back up at the other two girls.

"Of course we didn't have to, but does that mean we didn't want to" Laura said as she slung an arm of Heather's shoulder and smiled cheekily.

Melanie smiled in return before Taylor ran up to the trio, "We're going to be late for class, come on Mel and Laurie" Taylor said as she dragged the other two along.

"See you around Heather" Melanie called out over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Heather continued to walk to her next class which was Chemistry; she sat down in her normal seat by the window and was unaware as Brandon sat down next to her.

"Hey" Brandon said as he smiled in a friendly manner at the blonde haired girl her took a seat next to.

"Oh hey" Heather said as she turned around surprised to see Brandon, the guy from this morning that she bumped into, "I never got to apologize about bumping into you earlier, did I?" Heather asked.

"Hey it's cool, besides I wasn't looking where I was going." Brandon said dismissing the subject as the teacher made her way into the classroom, she looked practically exhausted with wrinkles marring her skin, sharp blue eyes and light blonde, almost white hair.

"Good morning class" she said as she eyed the students wearily.

"She's going to be one of the cranky teachers, huh?" Brandon whispered to Heather.

Heather gave him a disapproving look, "We barely know her so don't judge a book by its cover"

Brandon was about to speak before the chemistry teacher carried on about how the class will go and experiments coming up. Heather jotted down the dates and Brandon did too but found himself taking glances at Heather, she was just so familiar, like he knew her before, and her eyes reminded him of Bloom's eyes, she may be his aunt but she had beautiful eyes, the perfect shade of blue.

Brandon found himself wondering about this girl who he had encountered with so many times, fate really knew that he didn't want to marry the girl who he never met but was kidnapped when he was one, but who knew? Maybe he could like her, or maybe he could like Heather?

Heather felt strangely connected to the boy she was sitting next to, something about him was familiar and she couldn't quite place her finger on it but something was definitely familiar about this guy.

The bell rang signifying A lunch as Heather and Brandon both headed to the cafeteria for lunch, it was already 11:30, but they only had two classes so far and then four more classes after lunch, then practice for any clubs, sports, or teams that they could be on.

Heather walked into the cafeteria and saw Alison making eyes at Brandon, she raised an eyebrow at her as Tracy was also but Tracy was sitting with some other girls, not with the usual people.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Brandon asked as he looked at her.

Heather really did want to, but she had her own friends, "Maybe some other time, I'll see you around Brandon" Heather politely declined as she and Brandon parted ways to different tables.

"So you and Brandon?" Alison asked wiggling her eyebrows with mischievousness flickering in her eyes.

"I barely know him, besides I saw you making eyes at him" Heather teased lightly.

"Nah, he isn't my type, but I was looking at the hottie sitting near the jocks" Alison said, as she sighed dreamily, "Plus I was also wondering why you two were hanging out, is it wrong to be curious?' Alison raised an eyebrow.

"Ally, you have been crushing on him for a while, why don't you talk to him" Jessica pointed out as she smiled innocently at Alison as Alison glared and held up her fork in a threatening manner.

"He probably doesn't like me that way, so I will just sit her and watch him from afar" Alison said as she looked at the guy she had a crush on, he had dark brown hair with tan skin and dark blue eyes, Tyler fields, the bad boy of the school and local heart breaker.

"Add to the fact that he is a so called bad boy" Heather pointed out after taking a sip from her smoothie and held her fingers up when she said bad boy.

"He is not that bad, I mean so what he is kissing on Emily, but sooner or later he will come around" Alison defended.

Heather glanced at Emily, one of the schools crazy girls and she usually hung out with Cassidy and her crew. "Did you see how Tracy was glaring at you?" Alison said in distaste.

"Yeah I did, what was that about?" Heather asked as she curiously looked at Alison.

"I bet she likes Brandon and is going to turn into one of those other girls like Emily" Alison said as she glanced at Tracy who had turned around and was now making out with a heart breaker of the school.

"I thought she had a boyfriend" Heather said in disgust.

"Well clearly she has tons of those, I mean seriously, she is acting like a complete" Alison began.

"Alison, we don't know for sure what is going on but she is our friend" Jessica said as she shot Alison a warning look.

Alison put her hands up in surrender, "Fine I won't say anything about her, for now" Aliso said as she took a bite out of her taco.

"Hey guys, is it cool if I go talk to Brandon for a bit" Heather asked.

"What are we, your mom" Alison asked sarcastically, "Of course you can, we won't mind at all, in fact go to lover boy"

Alison grinned and winked at Heather while Jessica face palmed and Heather gave her a playful glare. Heather rolled her eyes and walked over to Brandon, "Hey Brandon, can I sit with you?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Sure Heather" Brandon said as he smiled at her and winked at her.

Heather rolled her eyes and muttered, "Flirt" under her breath.

Brandon fake looked offended, "Ow my feelings" He said as he put his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Hey bro, tone it down with the girlishness, will you?" Ryan said as he raised an eyebrow and everyone else chuckled and the girls giggled.

"I am not a girl" Brandon huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh sure you aren't" Carter said as he patted him on the head sarcastically causing him to get a glare.

"Don't mind my brother, he can be quite girlish" Laura said as she smiled innocently at Brandon, who scowled at her in return.

Heather giggled as she talked with the girls about endless topics, but now was the topic she hated, family, she loved her adopted family to death but it was a hard thing to talk about, especially to people she just met.

"So Heather what is your family like?" Brandon asked.

"Well my mom owns a bakery and my father is a lawyer and my sister is in tenth grade here" Heather said thoughtfully, Brandon's face fell when he realized that she couldn't be the girl they were looking for. "What's the matter?" Heather asked curiously as she noticed the tension about what she just said, did they know she was lying about her real family who she never knew. Heather gulped as she tried to suppress the burning feeling in her throat.

"So, you have a family?" Laura asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heather asked as she furrowed her eye brows in confusion, then it clicked in her, it happened once before, people knew she was adopted but yet wanted to make sure that she said she wasn't and stopped being friends with her afterwards, her mom and dad hired them to see if their daughter really did care. At first Heather was betrayed but she grew into it. Her mom and dad did it again, but why? Heather stood up abruptly, "Wow I guess my mom hired more people to see what I would say about her, no wonder I became so close to you guys, so you already know that I am adopted, I don't think that is something I want to talk about." Heather said in a low voice as her eyes narrowed.

"What? No! That isn't true" Carter said as he got up.

"Really then how did you know I was adopted?" Heather shot back, then sighed and turned to walk away mumbling, "I should have known"

That night Heather, Jennifer, Ashley, and David sat around the table eating a meal and Heather felt so hurt and angered that her parents pulled a stunt like the one they did before, again.

"So how was your first day back, Jenn?" Her dad asked, Jenn always got to go first, not that Heather was jealous or anything but she was wondering why they never asked her first and when something happened she could have sworn she heard them say something about her parents.

"It was good but Heather was talking with the new boy, Brandon Shields" Jennifer exclaimed as she eyed her sister teasingly.

"What? Heather you know that I don't want you having a boyfriend" Her dad said, making Heather confused, her parents admitted within seconds of her being home, was it wrong of her to snap at the girls and guys like that?

"Jennifer gets to have a boyfriend, why can't I, I am older" Heather pointed out.

Her father was at a loss for words but her mother beat him to the punch, "Heather, Jenn knows not to do that because we are like that but we don't know what your parents are like" Her mother said soothingly.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know me, you know what I am like or does that not matter?" Heather asked as she felt anger swell within her.

"Sweetie we just want to make sure" Her father began.

"So you don't trust me, that's why you hired those people to look after me years ago, you don't trust me." Heather said as it finally clicked in her, "and talk about my parents like that, because they are my parents, you are not, you are just some people who don't care about how I feel" Heather stood up.

"We are your parents" Her father said.

"Really then why don't you treat me the same as Jennifer, in fact I am surprised I haven't noticed I was adopted before I did because you always picked her" Heather said.

Her parents were at a loss for words and Heather stormed upstairs to her room faintly hearing her father call her name but she didn't care, she just wanted to do her homework and go to sleep and so she did and finally fell asleep as the curtains moved in the breeze.


	2. Chapter 2: Horrific Nightmares

The birds chirped as they landed on nearby branches and the breeze rustled through the trees and to the open window from the second story house as Heather lay in bed tossing and turning as a nearby book began to levitate and an explosion of magic exploded in the air leaving everything in the air. Heather turned towards the window as her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her eyelids shut tightly.

 _The flowers bloomed in the sunlight as Heather sat in a field of beautiful and colorful flowers as she softly touched one. Suddenly the peaceful environment was shattered as she looked above to see a black hawk flapping its wings strongly above and a dragon took to the skies._

 _The dragon was simply beautiful with red and orange scales that had blue tips like a burning fire and the dragon had amber colored eyes. It was simply beautiful and created a sense of confidence as it flew over the land casting a shadow over the flowers. Heather's eyes locked with the dragons eyes and she thought that they could never be so beautiful then they were at that moment. She felt the wind around her swirl with power, almost magical._

 _Heather felt the wind pick up dramatically as she and the dragon removed their eyes from each other and she shielded her eyes as she felt an intense brightness light up the sky and she was suspended in air for a mere moment before she opened her eyes again and saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly a babies crying sounded from behind her and turned around startled and saw an orange spirit like thing holding a crying infant as the orange spirit looked around cautiously and the baby started to cry harder as the spirit girl looked down and hugged the baby tighter to her as she floated down the hallway._

 _Suddenly other spirit like creatures started to follow her and they were nothing like that orange one, there was a sense of evil and coldness about them, they started to chase her as the spirit ran faster and finally stopped, exhausted she opened a portal swirling with orange magic and held the baby to it. The baby started to cry harder and the girl hugged the baby tighter as her eyes dripped with tears and she pushed the baby through the portal as the evil spirits drew closer._

 _"_ _You won't get her now" the spirit said defiantly as she closed the portal in a blink of the eye and she faced the spirts strongly with a defiant expression and she gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief because she completed her mission. Heather wondered what they were talking about as she watched the exchange between the four spirits._

 _"_ _We shall see about that Daphne, one day we will have her and you will be sorry that you ever crossed us" the spirit up front said with a determined expression before the three joined hands and Daphne eyes filled with fear as she backed away and held her hands to her sides. The spirits muttered a spell under their breaths as they raised their hands and a ball of electric dark energy flew from their hands._

 _The spirits smirked maliciously as they eyed Daphne with a smug expression in their eyes and fired the spell right at her as Daphne screamed in pain. Heather couldn't take it anymore hearing her scream like that so she turned away and covered her eyes and whimpered slightly as she heard the screams and when they finally stopped she turned around and saw Daphne but she had no feet and no eyes, she was a spirit, a true spirit._

 _Heather covered her mouth with her hand and felt the tears prick in her eyes as she reached out to take Daphne's hand in hers but Daphne flickered and then the image faded so Heather was surrounded by darkness once more._

 _"_ _Heather" A voice called out and Heather looked up to see a beautiful goddess like girl with flowing blonde hair and creamy skin with cyan blue eyes, so much like her own. She was wearing a white silk dress that revealed her legs and butterfly white wings._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Heather asked in fear as she pushed her hands in front of her and her eyes shined with distrust._

 _"_ _The spirit looked hurt for a moment, "Heather, please come to me, come to me Heather" She said as she held her hands out to Heather._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Heather asked as she crossed her arms and looked up to the spirit again, "You know me, so why can't I know you?" She asked as she eyed the spirit curiously but with an expression that held calmness and composure._

 _"_ _I am Amber, now heather, you need to be ready." Amber said as she looked around cautiously before her gaze settled onto Heather's._

 _"_ _Ready?" Heather asked confused, "Ready for what?"_

 _"_ _I can't tell you" Amber replied, "It is against my rules and only fate will reveal itself to you, my dear Heather, an evil enemy is coming for you Heather" she looked at Heather to see absolute disbelief cross her features._

 _"_ _Enemy?" Heather asked confused as she raised an eyebrow at the girl before her, "What kind of enemy and how will I be ready? Please tell me." Heather begged._

 _"_ _I wish I could Heather, but then fate would change and nothing would be the same ever again" Amber said as she sighed wistfully. "I must go before they find me, if they find me they will come for you Heather" Amber said as she faded away._

 _"_ _No!" Heather called out as she ran forward, "Please don't leave me Amber" Amber disappeared as Heather broke down and dropped to her knees because she was left in the darkness once more._

 _She looked up and saw a crib siting in the middle of a beautifully decorated room holding a sleeping infant, Heather peered down onto the girl before a dark mass swept through the room and grabbed the baby before disappearing leaving behind one thing, a black necklace. Suddenly she spotted a necklace that dangled off of the dresser that was a diamond heart and grabbed it before she put it on her neck, feeling comforted by it she saw the time pass as the sun rose in the sky and two people entered the room with a little boy and girl behind them as the woman cried ins hock and broke down as the man collected her in his arms._

 _Heather could not believe what she was seeing as she watched the family breakdown, their faces were blurred and unclear but heather had no idea if this really happened or not. Heather blinked back tears as she watched the family until they disappeared but Heather still felt the necklace around her neck filling her with a sense of strangeness and power. Suddenly the dragon from earlier appeared again before breathing its fumes against Heather as she closed her eyes and screamed._

Heather sat straight upwards as she woke up in a cold sweat as the blankets twisted around her and she laid back down again realizing it was all just a dream. She put a hand to her neck when she froze, the necklace was still there, and she removed it and watched as it glistened under the sunlight as she looked up in curiosity before she put it back on.

She pulled the covers off of her as the cat shifted in her bed, she but a loving hand on the cats head before she walked to her closet and flung open the door. She grabbed a white off the shoulder crop top with long light blue jeans and some dark red converses and she pulled her hair up into a hair tie. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before she walked won stairs and listened to her parents talking in the kitchen.

"Ashley, Heather wasn't acting like herself last night and you know it" Her father said.

"David, we should talk to her instead of acting like this, it is ridiculous David" Her mother responded as she walked to the fridge and opened it.

"But Ashley" Her father started but Jennifer walked into the room and he stopped his sentence.

"You know" Jennifer began, "She could be hearing you guys right now and the more you do this, the more you prove to her that she was right, so man up and grow up and actually talk to her instead of acting like some girl teenagers."

Heather walked into the room and sat down next to Jennifer, she avoided her parent's gazes right now and their gaping mouths. The family ate in silence until Heather broke it, "come on Jenn we better get to school' Heather stated as she dumped her plate into the trash before she placed it into the sink.

Jenn got up and did the same thing that her older sister did before she grabbed her bag with her sister and they both walked outside of the door and to the car. Once in the car they were both silent.

"So I am guessing you heard what they said, huh?" Jennifer guessed as her face broke out into a sheepish grin, but it faded once she saw that Heather's face remained like stone. She sighed before she turned to the window wondering if she could somehow talk to her sister, she definitely did not want the last family fight to involve doing this, which was them all just avoiding each other.

"Why do they keep saying stuff like that?" Heather asked calmly as she focused her eyes on the road.

Jennifer sighed in frustration, "I don't know, I wish they didn't because they know that birth parents are a touchy subject for you." Her gaze faltered to her jeans as she picked at a loose thread.

"I don't blame any of this on you Jenny I am just hurt, that is all" Heather said as she parked the car at the school and turned to face Jennifer and took both of her hands and hers, "Jenn you are my little sister and my best friend, I can't physically or mentally stay mad at you, and you know my mad switch" The two girls both chuckled, "Don't worry, whatever happens nothing will change between us.

 _Or will it?_

That was the voice that whispered in her ears causing her to shiver slightly but Jennifer didn't notice, they both got out of the car and walked together to the school. They cut paths as Heather walked to her locker then to her first class. She just remembered what she had said to the new kids and felt a pang of guilt for doing that to them but decided against it, something was different and definitely suspicious about them. How had they known that she was adopted, barely anyone other than her friends knew, but accusing them of doing something like how she originally thought wasn't right either?

Finally she arrived at the classroom and saw that her seat partner was here and knew that he was avoiding her gaze as was the other two new kids. She sat down in her seat and looked out of the window as she saw a bird with red wings flutter to a branch just outside of the window and look straight at her. She looked at it for a moment or so before the teachers voice cut off her process of thought.

"Ok class today we will work on your math book pages, you will take notes as you complete pages 169 tow 175, work with your seat partners to get this done and when you are done, which will not be likely for most of you." He eyed the trouble makers in an obvious undertone, "You will be able to study for an upcoming quiz this Friday" Most of the class groaned in annoyance. "Ok begin your work and get it done" He said as he sat on his desk and the groups got together to work on the classwork, most of them goofing off before her gaze shifted to a bored Brandon.

She grabbed her book before she opened to the assigned page and started to copy down notes, she wrote them and did not even notice that Brandon was staring at her while he whispered with Laura and Carter.

"Brandon it doesn't matter if she was suspicious of us and that she had the right to, we are only staying here until we find the girl not so you can befriend her." Laura whispered as she looked down towards her own book.

"But I have to work with her for most of my classes" Brandon whispered back.

"There will be other girls for you to toy with while we're here so just get your assignment done before I blind you" Laura whispered back.

Heather started on question 1 when she heard Brandon let out a cough to get her attention, her gaze shifted to him as he looked at her, studying her, she felt her cheeks heat up but didn't care, "What?" She asked softly.

"We need to work together to get this work done so let's get it done" Brandon said as he opened his notebook and took some notes.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Heather asked softly.

Brandon nodded as he jotted down a few notes before he finally got to the first question where he noticed that Heather was working on. "Ok let's get the first question done" He said as they began to work together and eventually they completed it before class was over and Heather looked out of the window.

She looked outside with a normal face when she thought of her weird dream last night, she had weird dreams before, everyone has one from time to time, but that night was more vivid and seemed more real, Daphne and Amber, who are they and are they really out there somewhere and who was that baby? So many questions for just one weird dream, she shouldn't worry about it but something was off, something wasn't right about the dream and the fact that she kept seeing dragons. She saw dragons and fire a lot when she was little but never one like that.

The dream itself felt magical and it felt like she was surrounded with magic and power, something really powerful surrounded her last night and she wanted to know what, maybe that library could help her decipher her dream.

The bell finally rang and Heather was startled at first, but then she shook it off and walked out of the class room and to her second classroom. She walked in and saw that her partner was Carter. She walked to her table and sat down next to Carter as he shifted awkwardly. "So I guess we are partners" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah I guess we are" Heather said as she nodded her head when the teacher walked in.

"Ok class, today we are going to create a new diamond like substance, so get out your test tubes and come and grab the ingredients on the board" The female teacher commanded as she took a seat at the desk up front.

Carter and Heather walked up front and they both grabbed some of the ingredients before they sat down and took notes of the lab and did it in almost silence, other than to confirm their answers.

They finally finished and had to decide what color they both wanted and what the colors they wanted to support their crystal. "How about we do a fire theme?" Heather suggested softly as she picked up the red, orange, yellow, and blue.

"Sure" Carter nodded his head in agreement as Heather smiled, he wanted to do a fire theme anyways because his mom was a fire fairy and it only seemed fitting, the reason Heather wanted to was beyond him.

So together they both started to design it and it turned out to be a beautiful flame crystal and carter and Heather both wanted to take a picture of it to send to their parents because only one person can keep it. "So do you want it?" Heather asked softly.

"Nah but can I take a picture of it after class?" Carter asked.

Heather laughed, "Of course you can, you designed it too" Heather pointed out as they talked as the crystal dried.

Carter chuckled as he felt kind of stupid for thinking that she would say no, he only knew her for a day to know that she was one of those people who had a heart of gold.

"That is beautiful Carter and Heather" The teacher commented, "A+" She said as she continued on to the other groups.

They both smiled at each other as they continued to talk about almost everything other than family, Carter knew better than to bring up family to Heather and Heather wanted to smile in appreciation. Heather knew that she didn't like Carter like that; he was like a big brother to her and not a crush.

The bell rang as they both walked to the lunch room and parted ways; "Hey girls" Heather smiled as she sat down, Tracy was at the table this time with a fake smile on her face.

"Hey heather" Tracy said startling Heather slightly.

Alison rolled her eyes in annoyance as they talked until heather remembered that she wanted to go to the library to find something about her dream. "I am going to head to the library, see you girls in gym" Heather waved as she left and walked to the library and started to wonder the aisles to find something before she felt her hand shock when she touched a book.

Heather looked around her before she picked out the book that had dreams on it with a blue book cover. She went to sit down and opened the book to see what its pages held. She fluttered to the first page and soon the wind picked up and the pages moved causing Heather to close her eyes. When she opened them she was shocked to see that it was on a certain page.

The page had a dragon like the one she had seen in her dream before and she started to read the passage.

 _"_ _Dreams involving Dragons are usually signs to the past or to an interest to fire, fire is usually a sign for warmth and for comfort and heat. Fire was used by cavemen to find items and to see in the darkness. Dragons sometimes, however, represent keys to the past and for many who believe in magic it is a sign of power and strength and for those to have dreams like these more than once it represent that they are lost and have no past that they remember. It is memory and for those who have it is usually lost and trying to find themselves. There is usually a trigger for the dragon to appear."_

Heather was baffled and flipped to the next page which involved more about dragons; she wanted to find something about items appearing from your dreams onto you. Suddenly the bell rang and she marked her spot before she dashed out of the library with her book to her English class. She walked in to be seated next to Natalie and Willow. She sat down in her seat and had the book under her pencil case to hide the fact that she had been looking up something about her dreams.

She began to read her favorite story, from when she was an early teenager, Sweep. It was a good book, her parents had not approved of it but they still allowed her to read it. Sweep was a book about a girl Morgan Rowlands, discovering her past and finding the guy for her or her muirn beatha dan. Muirn beatha dan is another word for soul mate, she loved that story.

Heather was writing notes from the first book; she was doing six books since there were fifteen books in total of the series. She jotted down the notes as she completed the book report assigned to them from their teacher for next Tuesday.

Heather did that the entire class period then went to gym which she had with all of her friends and all of the girls and guys. She was changing into her outfit, which was a white t-shirt and some grey shorts with some white knee high socks and sneakers. Her hair was still held back into a pony tail.

She and her friends walked out, none of them were talking as they went to a random area on the bleachers. Suddenly the teacher blew the whistle as she announced that they were playing dodge ball. She split them up into two teams and soon they were launching balls across the court and then it was only heather and Tracy left in the game. Tracy threw a ball at Heather, aiming for her head and almost hit her until Heather dodged and threw a ball at Tracy who didn't dodge in time.

"Ugh, you brat, you ruined my nail" Tracy screamed as she angrily glared at Heather to everyone's shock.

She stormed off leaving Heather with her mouth gaping open and soon they all walked to their next classes.

Later that night:

Heather was doing her homework in her room as she left the window open and a cool breeze rustled in through the window. Why had Tracy snapped at her like that earlier? She wondered as she looked down at her homework and soon she finished and started to read the Dream's book and found her page and started to scan it for the objects but she found nothing.

She sighed as she pulled a hand through her hair and sat back into the desk chair and then decided to go to bed with Fira and soon she snuggled into the blankets and turned off her lamp and fell asleep.

 _Heather opened her eyes and she was back into the field of flowers again but this time without warning the field disappeared and she was on a long corridor with men wearing golden armor standing in front of a door to her left. Curiously she walked past the door and saw the sleeping infant in the cradle. She walked up to the infant and this time the necklace wasn't near the bed and she saw the infant sleeping soundly when the black mass entered through the cracks underneath the main door and crept up to the bed._

 _Heather could do nothing but watch as she saw the black ass swarm through the room and saw it grab the baby before disappearing leaving behind the black necklace. But instead of watching the family come in and mourn the loss of their baby she was swept through the forest outside of an area and watched as the black mass swarmed away with the baby in its arms and soon the baby disappeared and so did the black mass. Suddenly she just sat outside of the woods as a golden light erupted form behind her and she turned to see Amber again._

 _"_ _Heather, it is so good to finally reach you again." Amber said as she took Heather's hand into hers, "I have been worried about you"_

 _"_ _Amber why did this necklace appear on my neck after I grabbed it when I woke up?" Heather asked as she grabbed the necklace into the palm of her hand._

 _Amber sighed and closed her eyes, "I can't tell you much Heather but it is a key to your past, I used my energy to send it to you" amber said as she opened her eyes and she looked Heather in her eyes._

 _"_ _How?" Heather asked curiously._

 _Amber looked around her feeling watched as she turned back to Heather with an alarmed expression, "I wish I could stay longer Heather but I have to go, they are coming." Amber said as she started to disappear._

 _"_ _Who are they?" Heather asked as she reached out to grab Amber but her hand slipped through amber's and Amber gave a faint smile and opened her mouth to respond before she disappeared and Heather felt so alone._

 _Suddenly a loud dragons roar could be heard throughout the forest as a dragon, like the one she had seen before flew to the skies and Heather felt that the dragon was so strong, stronger than anything she had ever seen before._

 _The dragon flew towards her and breathed its flaming breath on her again as she screamed and closed her eyes tightly but when she opened them she felt comforted by its breath. She started to glow an orange color and then she turned around feeling something behind her._

Heather woke up drenched in cold sweat and soon she reached down to bet the cat that was lying next to her pillow. She softly touched the cat and soon looked over at the time, _3:15 am_ ; she almost gasped out loud but calmed her nerves and soon looked outside her open window. She sat up and soon clutched the necklace around her neck before she fell back to sleep, but it was filled with endless nightmares. She tossed and turned as a dark shadow cast itself over her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks in a Dance

Heather tossed and turned weeks later, almost interim time school wise, sweat poured down her face as she whimpered, she had been haunted by nightmares for weeks and wasn't sleeping well, and it even began to wear on her like a second skin. Suddenly she shot up and looked around the room and when it registered in her that it was just a nightmare she sighed before she plopped back down on her pillows. She sighed and closed her eyes, before she got up from the bed and walked to the window watching as the sun rose and the environment began to respond to that.

The birds flew from the trees as the night animals crawled back into their homes and hid as the roaster crowed and the birds took flight into the sky swirling higher and higher before drooping down below. They tilted their wings and Heather watched in amazement as the sleepless nights began to wear on her, she had light bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Amber had appeared in almost all of her dreams, as did the new kids, they hadn't really talked much because the new kids kept their distance from her.

Heather walked away from the window putting on an orange aeropostal shirt and a white sweater with some light blue jeans, she tied her hair into a bun and added some sunglasses, and she also grabbed her bag with her car keys before she walked down stairs. She grabbed a piece of paper before using some sharpie to write a note.

 **Went out, see you guys later and I'll come by later to pick Jenn up so we can go on our monthly trip ~Heather**

Heather walked out of the front door grabbing a light red scarf and a hat to top off her look. She planned on spending the day with Jenn grabbing some dresses for homecoming which was tonight, late as always for the siblings, they planned on grabbing their dresses, getting a manicure, and picking out their accessories then going over to Katie's to get ready. Katie was Jenn's best friend in the whole wide world and Heather saw her as another little sister. Heather went over to Alison's house to hang out with her and have some girl talk before Heather left to get Jenn.

Heather turned the car off once she pulled into Alison's driveway and grabbed her bag before jumping out of the car, she grabbed some coffee to start of her day with a dozen donuts, she also took a two hour walk around the park before she grabbed the food so it was around nine thirty. She walked up the steps and grabbed the spare key before she opened the door and saw that no one was awake yet.

Heather sighed but smiled anyways, she had been up early, and she had to admit that she was an early bird, but now she was waking up earlier then she usually did. Heather went and sat on the sofa as Alison's golden retriever, Nate came bundling up to her and jumped on the couch next to her. "Morning Nate" Heather smiled as she scratched Nate behind the ears.

"I was wondering when you would get here" A woman stated from the door, she had short brown hair with tan skin and brown eyes; she leaned against the doorway wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and some leggings. Stacy Newman, Alison's mom, she smiled softly at Heather before she walked over and sat down.

Heather released a short giggle as she started to scratch Nate on his stomach as he turned over, "So is Alison awake yet?" Heather asked as she looked up and saw Stacy giving her an intense look, reading her.

"What do you think?" Stacy asked humorously but then her smile dropped when she noticed the bags under Heather's eyes, "Have you been sleeping well?" She asked gathering the younger girls hand into her own.

Heather avoided eye contact and instead looked down onto Nate, who eyed her curiously; "No really" She said as she shrugged softly and began to scratch Nate again.

"Well you should take a nap" Stacy suggested thoughtfully, Heather opened her mouth in protest but Stacy cut her off, "You know Alison won't be up for two more hours, take a nap, I'll wake you up when she is up"

Heather gave in and laid down on the couch with Nate lying down beside her and soon closed her eyes before she fell asleep. She snuggled into the pillow as Stacy walked out of the room not noticing the darkness that crept into the room.

 _Heather opened her eyes and the living room that she had recently been in disappeared and instead there was a small highway that she was standing on, she saw that nobody was out her, just the endless road and the dead grass which alarmed her as the temperature started to decrease dramatically._

 _She looked back down and saw that she was sitting on an old cold steel bench and saw a map balanced out onto her lap, the map was blurred as she tried to study it to get a read of it so that she could find out where she was going but nothing was making sense on the map. Suddenly she heard the sound of a dragon fluttering up above her head and looked up to be met with warm amber eyes._

 _The dragon held her gaze as she started to walk forward but felt vines come out of the ground ad wrap itself around her feet, she struggled and looked around helplessly, hoping to find someone to help her, suddenly her eyes caught sight of the new kids across the highway and Natalie had her arms outstretched as they emitted a light green glow. Her eyelids were closed as Heather gasped for breath when she felt the vines wrap tighter and tighter around her small frame._

 _"_ _Please help me" She screamed out as she saw Natalie drop her hands and open her eyes, but she just smirked smugly, an uncommon thing for a kind person like herself to have marred on her own face._

 _"_ _Never going to happen you witch" Laura snapped harshly as the girls gathered together and yelled out magic winx, Heather watched astonished that she was seeing fairies transforming right in front of her eyes._

 _They started to fire random spells at her as she screamed helplessly, she was about to drift off when she heard a powerful voice boom over them, "Children that is enough" The male voice boomed as Heather looked up to see the dragon hovering over her glaring down onto the other people there._

 _Suddenly everything disappeared and Heather saw darkness swarm through the night trying to grasp ahold of her, she started to run through the woods and dodged the trees but tripped and stumbled to see a figure in a dark cloak holding a knife above their head as they began to move it down onto her._

 _Heather screamed in fear as she saw the dagger move closer and closer to her before it was blasted out of the figures hands and stabbed into a tree, Heather looked over to see Amber with her hands outstretched and aimed at where the dagger once was as the shadow hissed at her before disappearing into the night._

 _"_ _Amber you are here, thank goodness" Heather said as she looked over to the older girl who smiled kindly in return, Heather got up and ran towards Amber smiling like a kid on Christmas but the figure reappeared and stabbed her as Heather sunk to her knees to see the family from earlier crying a little bit away from her, she felt her head land onto a muscular arm and looked up to see someone hovering above her and when she finally got to see their faces she was blinded._

Heather's eyes shot open as she saw Stacy leaning over her with a worried expression and Alison not far away. "Heather are you alright?" Alison asked as relief filled her brown eyes.

"Yeah I am fine, what happened?" Heather asked as she glanced at Stacy.

"I don't know, half an hour after I left you to take a nap you were screaming and struggling in your sleep, I tried to wake you up and Alison came down wondering what the commotion was all about but she tried to wake up, then you woke up minutes later." Stacy explained her gaze never leaving Heather's. "You have been having night mares lately huh?' she asked, more like stated.

Heather nodded her head and sat up and saw Nate in the corner hiding away from her, "What happened to Nate?" Heather asked confused.

"He came to get me when you woke him up" Stacy answered.

"Oh wow" Heather said appalled as Nate came out of hiding to delicately sniff her hand before he rubbed his face into her hand.

"We should go have our talk" Alison said as she grabbed Heather and dragged her up the stairs and they both jumped onto Alison's bed. "So how long have you been having nightmares?" She asked as she glanced at Heather.

"Ever since the new kids got here" Heather answered honestly.

"You have been having nightmares like that for a while, then why didn't you tell me or someone, we could have helped?" Alison asked as she shot Heather a confused look.

Heather shrugged, "I guess I wanted to figure it on my own." She said as she shifted a little awkwardly, "So how have things been going between you and Luke?" She asked referring to Alison's boyfriend Luke that she got two weeks ago, he had short spiked up brown hair with light blue eyes and tan skin.

Alison rolled her eyes playfully, "Good I guess, I am just so glad that I am over the douche bag Tyler, he really was a jerk, huh?" Alison asked.

"Thank god for that Ally, I don't know how long we would have had to watch as you were hurt by his obvious rudeness to your affections, besides you are way too good for him." Heather said as she gave Alison the thumbs up.

"Although in my defense I really did like him, but now that I have Luke, it just feels right, like I am dating the guy who truly gets me, do you know what I mean?" Alison asked.

Heather nodded, "I got, so I heard that Jacob manned up and asked Jessie to Homecoming" Heather said wiggling her eye brows, she sighed, "I guess I am the only single lady left of us. Too bad that me and Brandon don't talk anymore."

Alison wondered whether or not she should tell Heather what she had just found out, she bit her lip, "Heather, I heard that Brandon was taking Tracy to homecoming." She blurted out accidently.

Heather looked up startled but then hurt filled her eyes once she realized what Alison just said, "Oh" was all that could escape her lips as she felt tears brim her eyes. She wiped them away, "Why should I care?" She gave a harsh dry laugh, "Obviously he did not like me that way so whatever." She shrugged looking around dejectedly.

"Heather I am sorry for saying anything." Alison apologized knowing that Heather was really hurting on the inside.

"It's ok Alison, I am sorry for putting you in that situation so let's talk about something else" Heather suggested dismissing the subject, avoiding the hurt feeling the swelled inside of her heart.

"Ok well how are things going with you and your family?" Alison asked as she curiously studied Heather.

"Good I guess, we haven't talked that much anymore." Heather said with a shrug, "So have you seen the way Tracy has been acting lately." She raised her eyebrows in thought.

Alison gave off a disgusted look, "I can't believe her, she was kissing on Tyler the other day, what a filthy" Alison was about to say another word but Heather shot her a look, "Ok I won't say that word, but she is acting like a dirty girl, and she has been hanging around Cassidy."

Heather sighed as she pushed a strand of her hair out of the way, "well are you coming with me to the mall to get dresses with Katie and Jenn?' Heather asked.

"Totally" Alison said, "speaking of which we should probably go before we miss our manicures."

Heather nodded her head in agreement as Alison gathered her overnight bag and they walked to Heather's car and picked up Katie, she had long blonde hair that was straight and light grey eyes with tan skin, before picking up Jenn and heading to the mall. They were all giggling as they arrived at the mall and went into Macy's to get some dresses, the homecoming theme was fall colors, so they had to pick out fall colors. They grabbed the dresses before they went to the changing stalls.

Jenn walked out wearing an orange off the shoulder short dress with her hair tied into a side ponytail; she glanced at the dress curiously watching as Katie walked out wearing a short strapless yellow dress. "So how do I look?" Jenn asked as she twirled.

"You look gorgeous, what do you think about my outfit?" Katie asked as she twirled around in her short yellow dress.

"Ok girls don't go making decisions without us." Alison said as she excited wearing a crème spaghetti strap short dress. "You both look gorgeous so how do you think I look?" She asked striking a pose,

The other girls giggled, "You look fantastic" Katie said as Jenn nodded her head in agreement.

Heather looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a strapless red dress that reached to a little bit above her knees, it was tight and she thought it would look great with her hair up in a ponytail with curls. Heather glanced at herself one last time before walking out and the other girls stared shocked as Heather blushed. "Does it look that bad?" she asked.

"Heather it looks flipping beautiful on you, you have to get it." Alison said as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah sis, you look really gorgeous." Jenn said in awe.

"So are these our dresses?" Katie asked as the other girls shared glances.

Jenn nodded her head, "Yeah Kate, now let's go change and buy the dresses then get our nails done, then we have to get shoes." Jenn said as she mentally made a check list.

"How much time to we have left?" Alison asked.

"We have four hours." Heather said as she glanced at her phone. "We are actually making great time, so let's go get our nails done."

The other girls nodded as they all went and took off the dresses before buying them, they walked out of Macy's with two bags, one for each dress and then to get their manicures, after that they bought some shoes. When they got to Katie's house they went up to her room and started to get ready, when they were done they all looked beautiful, like supermodels.

Katie was wearing the yellow short strapless dress that she bought with some silver heels with diamonds on it and she had her nails painted a beautiful orange color and she had her long hair hung loosely in huge waves with some orange eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She was waiting for her boyfriend Mason, a guy with short blonde hair with pale skin and light grey eyes.

Jennifer was the next one to be ready and she was wearing her orange one strap dress that had a red belt around her waist with some red pumps and a red bracelet with a red ruby necklace, she had the same color earrings and her hair held into a side braid with parts of it highlighted light orange, it wasn't real highlights or anything, just something for the occasion, she had red eye shadow on and red lipstick with black eyeliner and mascara. Her boyfriend, Stephan was coming with Mason to pick her up.

Alison was wearing the light crème spaghetti strap dress that ended a little bit above her knees and had an orange sash from her left shoulder to her right side, she also had some orange heels on that had white diamonds on them that stood out, she straightened her hair and had it split down the middle with it covering her shoulders. She had orange eye shadow on with black eye liner and mascara with light pink lip stick. Luke was coming to pick her up with the other boys.

Heather was wearing a short strapless red dress that had orange designs along the bottom like fire; she had some silver heels on that showed her toes and had orange fire designs on them and had her hair curled and up in a ponytail, she was wearing the locket from her family that she could never open and a golden bracelet, she had on red eye shadow with light pink blush and light pink lipstick and black mascara and eye liner. She was going to be riding with the other girls and guys.

"Wow we look smoking" Alison said as she looked in the full length mirror.

Heather shook her head as she smiled at Alison, then the doorbell rang and the girl rushed down the stairs almost knocking each other over. Heather laughed as she walked down the stairs as the boys greeted their girlfriends.

"Well let's get this show on the road" Katie said as she dragged Mason out of the door by his ears and the rest of them chuckled but followed.

They started to talk but Heather kind of felt left out with all of the other people being couples and her the only single girl there. Sometimes it was awkward as she watched the boys present the other girls gifts and whispered sweet things in their ears earning themselves giggles.

Heather found herself staring out of the window and soon they arrived at the decorated gym, it was a huge area with people inside and fall themed decoration as a DJ booth was by the stage and also a photo booth. Heather walked into the dance and immediately started to scan the area. She walked to the punch table and grabbed a drink and sat there with a bunch of other single people.

Suddenly the doors opened and the new kids arrived, girls started to drool as did boys, Tracy was with Brandon wearing a really short red dress. Heather scoffed and looked away; little did she know that Brandon was watching her with curiosity.

Brandon walked in with Tracy clinging onto his arm and he looked around and spotted Heather at the punch table, they locked eye contact for a moment before she scoffed and looked away. Brandon raised an eyebrow at this as he then looked down at his date that he was forced to ask out, she was actually really pretty but had a horrible personality.

Brandon knew that he had to keep his eyes peeled tonight, something sinister was in this room but so was the girl they had come searching for. "Ugh these girls look hideous compared to me, right Brandikins" Tracy scoffed as she clung onto Brandon.

"Whatever you say Tracy" Brandon said rolling his eyes but Tracy was oblivious and she swung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be right back with our drinks honey" Tracy purred as she sauntered off.

Brandon rolled his eyes and stepped besides Carter, "Remind me again why I am taking that thing to homecoming?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh come on Brandon, you had to pick someone and what is so bad about her?" Taylor asked.

"You don't even know the half of it." Brandon mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly he caught sight of his 'date' making out with another guy who had just walked in, "So should I just avoid her tonight?" He asked Ryan.

"Yup" Ryan said in disgust when they all saw her making out with another guy right in front of her date.

"I am going to go ask Heather to dance." Brandon stated as he walked over to the punch bowl.

Heather watched the couples dance on the floor and caught sight of Brandon making his way over to her, "Hey" he said as he leaned against the punch bowl beside her.

"Hey, how have you been?" Heather asked as she eyed Brandon and looked down on him wearing the same color tie as her dress.

"Good. Do you want to dance?" Brandon asked.

Heather nodded her head as he smiled and lead her to the dance floor, they started to dance to "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

Brandon swung Heather around carefully as they looked into each other's eyes and he smiled as he saw her lightly smile back at him as she rested her head on his shoulder and he closed his eyes and held her strongly. Heather snuggled against his chest and smelled his familiar aroma, she loved that aroma on him, and he was like the sun in almost every way.

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til were 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me- I fall in love with you every single day

And just want to tell you I am

"So Brandon what about Tracy" Heather asked curiously over the music.

Brandon sighed knowing that Heather probably heard about him coming with her, "She was making out with someone else so I let her be"

Heather felt sorry for him, "I don't know what happened to her, she used to be my best friend but now she is acting like a mean girl" Heather said as Brandon was shocked that they used to be friends.

"You don't curse?" Brandon asked teasingly.

"Would never dream of it Brandy" Heather teased back as they both laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your hand through my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Brandon asked as Heather nodded her head and he lead her through the crowd and they finally walked outside as the rest of the song could be heard playing from inside.

They walked through the court yard enjoying the air around them, "So what's new with you?" Heather asked breaking the silence the enveloped the two.

"Not much, how about you?" Brandon asked.

Heather started to feel a head ache coming on but pushed it aside, "I'm good I guess" She shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

"I guess?" Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am just having a hard time sleeping, no big whoop." Heather shrugged it off.

"Do you want to go somewhere else then be here?' Brandon asked.

"Sure just let me text my sister" Heather said as she pulled out her phone and started to type on her messages looking for her sister's contact.

H- I am leaving with Brandon, u guys ok with that?

J-Sure have fun love birds; I'll spread the news ;)

H- Very funny Jenn, :/

"Ok I am all set, let's go" Heather said as the two walked off to Brandon's car and left the school grounds looking for an ice cream stop.

 **Author's Ramble: Read if you want to give me advice and take guesses at future chapters.**

 **I am going to have a betrayal happen later on in the story so be on the lookout for anything suspicious, Oh and guess who it is going to be. Thanks' for reading and now the topic about Amicix, I understand that I have been putting you guys on hold for that story but I will probably be updating this weekend, that story however is going to be a very long time period before it is finished and I can decide about a sequel. Also I know you hate that I did that to you guys for several of my stories and I am really sorry about that.**

 **Now I need new ideas for characters in the story, so just answer these questions if you want me to add that character in some time in future chapters.**

 **Female or Male?**

 **Name and planet or city (she can be from the magic dimension or earth:**

 **Power (Only if magical):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Where does he/she stand with Heather?**

 **Clothing (ex. Night clothes, swim, school, normal, camping, etc.):**

 **Thanks for Reviewing and thanks for the help. Stay tuned for more of the suspense of True Heritage.**

 **~Maddy**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream and Twilight

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for reviewing and I really like that you have an interest in this story that I have managed to write several chapters for in the matter of days and update as fast as I can with school going on. Now a response to your comment is what you probably want unless I PMed you.**

 **Musa Tecna best friends forever:** **Thanks for the advice on Sarah and I will be using her in later chapters. Most likely chapter ten at the rate I am going. I guess you will have to wait until then :P**

 **AlexisPeaney:** **Thank you for that advice and I will add her the same time as Sarah so you will have to wait. :***

 **Vampiric Storm:** **Thanks for the two OC's you are one of the first to do that, when I got the email I couldn't read the entire thing. :D.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

When Heather thought of an ice cream parlor she thought of somewhere comfy, cozy, and just all around nice, nothing like the one she was in wearing her homecoming dress. She fiddled with her fingers nervously and glanced at Brandon who looked around him alert for a moment before he clouded his emotions. The ice cream parlor was empty, no cars were there and it had a loose sign by the notice saying open or flashing open. They slowly walked to the front door and Brandon opened it glancing around at everything else other than Heather, Heather felt strange being in here like she was about to pass out but they walked to the counter as the girl standing there perked up, she had short brown hair with grey eyes and pale skin. She winked at Brandon and he just smirked in response leaving Heather slightly confused.

"Would you two like a table" the waitress, Malory practically purred as she leaned forward and looked at Brandon seductively. Heather felt her eye brows furrow in confusion, why had Brandon brought her here? What was his main plan in all of this?

"Yes, table for two please" Brandon said as he leaned against the counter she was standing next to, as she grabbed the menus before guiding them to a table in the corner.

They thanked Malory before she turned and walked away to the counter she was recently at, Heather looked at her suspiciously before her eyes flickered to Brandon who raked his eyes on the menu, and Heather glanced at her own menu. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, she flickered her eyes over to there as she saw someone in the back room or the outline of a figure.

The figure looked familiar, like Heather had seen it from somewhere; she raked her memory desperately searching for where she had seen it before but it disappeared the moment she turned to look at it. She glanced at her menu and saw her favorite, cookie dough. She put her menu down as her eyes zeroed in on Brandon watching as he looked back at her.

"So why did you bring me here?" Heather asked as she looked him straight in the eye as he looked back with clouded eyes.

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know, just wanted to get out and I saw you as a way out" Brandon said as he offered her a crooked smile.

"So you used me to escape" Heather stated as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair with a calm expression on her face.

"You could put it that way" Brandon said.

"So are you ready to order?" Malory said bringing Heather's attention to her, she was about to say something to Brandon but thank god for Malory to come and save his butt from getting whopped.

Heather smiled softly and nodded, "Can I have two scoops of cookie dough, in a bowl please" Heather said as she gently handed Malory her menu who rolled her eyes and turned to Brandon.

"I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a bowl" Brandon said as he handed Malory the menu. She sauntered off to get the ice creams and hid a smirk as she slipped a pill into the cookie dough ice cream.

Heather wanted so badly to glare a hole through Brandon for first bringing her here, then flirting with a girl right in front of her face, she mentally sighed, "So what do you want to talk about?" Heather asked as she glanced out of the window.

"How about we play the twenty question game then truth or dare?" Brandon suggested.

Heather shrugged as if to say sure but then Malory walked up and gave them their ice creams before turning away too swiftly for Brandon's liking, something was off with her and he knew that Heather was a little irked with him at this point.

"So what's your favorite color?" Heather asked as she took a bite out of her ice cream, she couldn't find herself to enjoy it, it tasted really weird.

"Who said you were going first?" Brandon asked with a raised eye brow as he chuckled slightly.

"I did, now answer" Heather demanded teasingly forgetting for a bit about earlier, she didn't want it to ruin their time together, besides it felt so right on the dance floor when he held her to him.

"Ok I guess it is cyan blue" He said after he looked at her eyes to decipher the color but finally came up with cyan blue.

"Why did you choose that color?" Heather asked as she titled her head to the side.

"It's the color of your eyes" Brandon said as he shrugged.

Heather raised her eye brow, "Flirt much, Brandon" Heather teased softly.

"Ok my turn to ask two questions." Brandon said, "So what is your favorite color, miss fire girl" He asked teasingly.

"Fire girl, that's a new one" Heather mused, "Well I like fire colors, red, orange, and yellow" Heather shrugged taking another bite out of her ice cream.

"Ok so how many animals do you have?" Brandon asked as he ate his ice cream, he could tell something was off about Heather's ice cream because she didn't seem to like it.

"One, a cat named Fira, she is absolutely adorable" Heather said as she felt her head start to hurt, she wanted to rub her temple as she felt a pounding in her head.

"Ok so what do you do in your free time?" Brandon asked.

Heather looked thoughtful for a moment, pushing the head ache to the back of her mind, "I hang out with my little sis, Jenn, well you can call it that I guess, since you know I am adopted." Heather shifted uncomfortably, "I like to read, I love to play with my cat, watch TV, and sometimes I sing, getting me to go to a party is an accomplishment that should win them a trophy because I don't like parties" Heather said as she shrugged.

"Oh well since I can foretell that you are about to ask what I do." Brandon guessed as Heather hit him lightly on the shoulder, "I play sports, hang with my friend, tease my little sister, and go to parties, I will be dragging you to one" He said silently challenging himself to do it.

"Good luck with the party part, pretty boy" Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

Brandon smirked, "Oh I will, trust me I will" Brandon said.

Heather suddenly felt her vision start to swarm as she immediately put a hand to her temple to calm it down. Brandon's smirk faded once he saw that, he reached out to grab her hand but Heather wasn't paying attention. ' _Heather_ ' voices shouted through her head ripping through her skull.

"Heather, are you ok?" Brandon asked frantically as he saw he saw her moan in pain, "Come on let's get you out of here, now!" Brandon said as he pulled her up and walked her out of there.

Heather felt her vision swarm before she finally collapsed, Brandon caught her and then saw some dark mass heading towards them and he ran towards his car with Heather in his arms out cold, the dark mass began to catch up before it went inside of Heather and Brandon froze as he saw sweat build up along her forehead.

 _Heather opened her eyes to be blinded by the bright piercing light, she looked around and saw that she was in a room with some nurses crowding around her with stitching of a dragon on their uniforms; one nurse reached down and picked her up softly wrapping her into a pink blanket._

 _Heather then realized that she was a baby and looked around the room to see fancy areas covering the room, there was gold all over the room and she was being walked to tow people, a male and a female, she couldn't see what they looked like but she heard voices around her._

" _She is so beautiful" she heard the female say as she stroked her hair._

" _I know sweetie, she will be our little firefly." The male said as he reached over and she hugged his fingers._

" _What shall we call her?" The female asked softly as she continued to stroke her daughter but looked up to her husband._

" _I have the perfect name for her" the male said, "Lily could you go grab the necklace?" The servant girl nodded before she walked out of the room._

 _Heather watched in curiosity as she saw her parents talking to each other quietly so she couldn't hear them. Suddenly he nurse walked back into the room with Heather's necklace and wrapped it around her neck._

 _Heather smiled in pure bliss as she snuggled into her mother's chest but soon it disappeared and Heather looked around to see she was in a dark abyss with mirrors everywhere. She floated to one mirror and saw herself staring back at her. Suddenly two other people flickered into the mirror and they were a family holding on to each other. As soon as they were there they were gone and Heather looked up but a blast fired at her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud before she felt her head pound._

 _She looked around her and saw that she was in the woods and she ran f from there as she felt the dark enemy start to follow her and she tripped and saw a dark figure hovering over her with a dagger in hand._

 _Heather screamed in shock and fear as she slowly watched the dark figure move his hands to the hilt of the dagger and then he plunged it into her side causing her to scream in pain. She wondered where Brandon was but no one came, the figure just disappeared leaving her out in the woods._

 _Suddenly a blood curdling scream broke through the forest, Heather started to run as fast as she could to the source and saw Amber there being followed by the dark figure, Heather ran and bumped into the figure knocking it to the ground._

 _Then everything disappeared and she was in the sky of a huge palace that glistened under the sun light and towered over the water below it and had a courtyard not too far away. Suddenly the dragon came to the skies but so did six other figures and Heather could not make out who they were but then she was about to see the leaders face when she was blinded._

Brandon brought Heather back to their house because he knew what he saw, there was a dark mass that swarmed in the air and Heather had started to scream because of it. He watched as Taylor scanned her body while she tossed and turned, Melanie, Natalie, and Laura were holding her down. The guys watched alert and he caught Ryan's glance.

"Nothing" Taylor said as she looked up from the device in her hands, "She is being blocked from my scanner. And from the looks of it, it is dark magic" She added.

"There has to be something we can do." Natalie said as she held Heather down from moving so much.

Taylor shook her head as she looked up the magic web, "not even a thing we can do until she wakes up." Taylor said.

"So mate what happened?" Carter asked.

"Yeah we need to know so I can use my wizard powers" Jeremiah said as his silver and blue staff appeared in his hands.

"We just left and found this really weird ice parlor but it was just for a moment before I felt like I was being drawn in, heather however seemed hesitant, so we walked in and this girl named Malory came up to us, she tried to flirt with me but I dismissed it as fast as I could and we were the only people there and we ordered our ice cream and talked but Heather didn't seem to like it that much." Brandon said as he remembered every detail of what they did.

Taylor nodded before she scanned her device again, "There must have been something in it" She said finally.

"But who would do that?" Willow asked as she leaned her head on her knees as she eyed Heather worriedly.

Nobody got a chance to answer as Heather shot up suddenly; she looked around but then gave a sigh of relief before she looked back down at her side to see that it was bleeding.

Brandon noticed the blood too and they all looked at each other worriedly, if they tried to heal her they could risk revealing themselves. Natalie stepped forward and used her magic to put Heather back to sleep so they could heal her; they all saw the dark mass swarm in through the window.

Natalie alarmed cast up a protection shield as the darkness hissed but disappeared. "Ok so Natalie and Melanie will heal Heather while we protect them." Laura said.

The girls all nodded and they all got into their positions as Willow, Taylor and Laura cast their protection shields, "Electric screen" Taylor said as she shot some light green energy at the ground surrounding the other two girls.

"Liquid Dome" Willow said as she cast some blue energy and a blue shield joined the green shield.

"Star Shield" Laura said as a beam of white energy joined in with the other energies.

"Harmony and Natural Healing" Melanie and Natalie chanted together as they healed the cut on Heather without question.

The black mass swarmed in through the window and started to try to destroy the giant shield that surrounded the three girls. The boys tried to slice through it but it just hissed at them and once Heather was healed it disappeared and they all huffed out in exhaustion.

Heather woke up in her room later on that night as she turned around but found herself not in her homecoming dress, she sat up and looked around but she could not remember how she got here, she laid back down as she sighed in frustration desperately trying to remember, she remembered leaving the dance with Brandon but now she wakes up in her room later that night. Something happened to her and she knows it, she also had a minor head ache.

She soon fell back asleep as darkness flew into her room and it revealed itself to be a girl with black hair and pale skin with black eyes with no white irises. Just filled with black, the girl smirked before she walked over to Heather and combed her hair behind her ear; Heather stirred and started to move under the girls touch.

She smirked before she disappeared into a punch of dark petals that floated out of the room and Heather sat up in her bed with her eyes wide, not noticing the weird occurrences from the girl who appeared just moments prior. She collapsed on her bed again after another attempt at sleep and watched the sun rise, wondering what the heck happened to her and why she awoke here with no memory of last night before she woke up in her bed.

Heather brushed a hand through her hair the next Monday as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she had her hair in a messy bun with one loose strand in front of her face, she was wearing a dark red shirt with 'Food is life' on it in cursive white writing and light blue skinny jeans with light brown UGG boots.

Jenn walked into the bathroom that interconnected their rooms and stared at Heather in a moment of distaste, she had her hair curled with a strapless dark green top on with black leggings and some dark green converses. "Are you seriously wearing that?" Jennifer asked as she looked at her sister in curiosity.

Heather glanced down at her shirt, "What is wrong with it?" Heather asked as she shot a glance at her sister through the mirror.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "We are going on a double date with Todd, and do you seriously want to give off the wrong impression?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Heather mentally growled annoyed and grimaced in distaste, Todd wasn't a bad looking guy but he just was so cocky it annoyed Heather to the core, even Brandon was better than him and that was saying something "I don't even like Todd, why did you set me up with him?" Heather asked.

"Heather, you need a boyfriend and don't even tell me that you like someone else because I know you don't" Jennifer said as she leaned against her door frame.

"How do you know that because I do happen to like someone" Heather pointed out as she sat down on her counter with her arms crossed.

"Yeah right" Jennifer said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Heather was about to protest but then Jennifer squealed and dragged her downstairs and she said good bye to Ashley and David before both girls walked to the car. "Hey babe" Todd winked as she took the seat next to him.

Heather shot him a dark look which made him smirk, "So what is the plan?" Heather flickered her glance to Jennifer who was chatting aimlessly with Stephen. After the first week or so of school they made up surprisingly and now acted like a couple once again and were in the love zone.

"Oh babe we're going to the movies" Todd said carelessly as he flirted with her, ever since he first saw her, she became his goal, the one girl he was determined to make date him, he was a bit of a boy who was like what people called a jock and slept with the cheerleaders waiting for the day he could get Heather in bed. He checked her out and wanted to nod in approvement, she was definitely going to date him after this.

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe." Heather gritted out with clenched teeth as she shot him the death glare of the century.

He just gave up after that knowing she was playing hard to get but secretly loved him, he just knew it. Heather seriously wanted to punch this guy in the face, he was a complete and utter douche, and no douche is an understatement. He was a pain in the ear end and she hated him with every fiber of her being.

Heather leaned back in her chair watching as they drove past the stores lining the side of the road and to the mall building which housed the movies. Rain lightly touched the glass as it drizzled lightly outside. Heather was left to drift through her thoughts and why she had felt so wrong in the car with Todd instead of Brandon, she liked Brandon but she knew he did not return her feelings and he had avoided her all day.

Every time she tried to talk to the guy he would turn around and walk away from her. Todd looked over at heather, thinking that she was thinking about him he tapped her shoulder with a smirk. "You know gorgeous you could just talk to me instead of thinking about me." He said smugly.

Heather glared at him, who does this guy think he is? She thought as she just turned to look back out of the window instead of talking to the douche, as she had referred to him as. "Yes we are here" Jennifer practically screamed.

"Girl tone it down will you?" Todd said.

"Don't talk to my sister like that you douche" Heather practically snapped as she got out of the car once he parked. She slammed the door as he opened his mouth to speak and Jennifer and Stephen got out as Jennifer shot her a disappointed look. Heather seriously was considering smacking a girl.

They all walked into the mall and to the Cinema to go to the movie, they eventually decided on Twilight braking dawn part 2, Heather mentally grimaced in disgust, she hated the movie and she caught sight of Brandon flirting with the lady at the register and his friend against the wall, she swallowed her hurt as she walked up to another cash register.

"Babe we should hold hands" Todd suggested as he tried to grab her hand before she smacked his hand away with a glare.

"Hey can we have three buckets of large popcorn with all of them buttered, and two cokes with a lemonade and sprite?" Heather asked as she looked at the cash register guy with a small smile.

"Of course" He said grabbing three and filling them up with popcorn while he grabbed the drinks she requested, "Your total is $21.58" He said as he put the popcorns and drinks on the red counter.

Heather pulled out a twenty and added two dollars in it despite Todd's protest, "Thank you for the food and drinks" Heather said as she grabbed a tray and walked over to Jennifer and Stephen.

They walked into the movie being followed by the new kids, who wanted to look out for Heather out of her eye sight. They sat down three rows away from where Heather sat and Todd tried to put an arm around her but she smacked his arm away.

"Why is she even with that guy?" Brandon said annoyed.

"The bigger question is why they came see this stupid movie" Ryan said as he huffed out annoyed.

"Yeah and Heather even said she hated Twilight" Laura said.

"This is going to be good to watch" Melanie said.

"Watching that movie, no thanks." Jeremiah said.

Melanie faced palmed as Taylor spoke for her, "She was talking about Heather and Todd." Melanie shot Taylor a grateful look as Heather nodded at her.

"How is that going to be funny?" Natalie asked as she put a finger onto her chin.

"Oh you won't get it little sis, we will tell you when you are older." Liam said as he ruffled her hair.

Natalie shot him a dark look, "Ignore him Leah." Willow said as the movie began and some teenage girls in front of them shushed them.

"How dare you shush us?" Laura asked as she shot the two girls an annoyed look as the girls glared before pointing to the screen.

"Whatever let's just watch this gay movie" Liam said.

"Eager are we?' Carter teased.

Liam shot him a dark look as he slouched down in his seat. Heather was at the front bored out of her mind, they had been watching this movie forever and it wasn't even good, and Todd's efforts to get her to fall for him, really was the dude that stupid. "We should cuddle" Todd said as he tried to put an arm around her but she glared at him and stood up.

"I will be right back guys." Heather said as Jennifer shot her a disappointed look, heather practically fumed, she would definitely mouth off Jennifer tonight when they got home.

Heather stormed out of the theater as she walked to the food court which was practically empty since it was so late out. It was a four day weekend since the school was having two district days.

Heather went to McDonalds and got a large fry with a small milkshake, and she sat down as far away from the theater as possible when she saw Brandon walk out and they made eye contact. "Hey" Brandon said from across from her. She felt her temper flare an ounce as he sat down.

"What do you want Brandon?" She said annoyed.

"Oh someone's bipolar today" Brandon teased.

Heather gave a sarcastic smile, "Yeah sure I am the one who is bipolar, how about you look in the fudging mirror douche bag" Heather said annoyed.

"Really well am I the one snapping at her friends" Brandon said, his own temper flaring.

"Oh and what about you, I don't get you, you just act so nice to me at the homecoming dance, then I wake up in my bed and you don't have the decency to actually tell me, then you just avoid my questions all day and expect me to be nice to you. Yeah no thanks I would rather get hit by a bus or captured by whatever the heck is going on." Heather screamed.

Brandon felt his eyes widen for a moment, "Enemy? Are you in some fairytale world?" He asked teasingly.

"Well I started having nightmares when you came, who is to say that you don't have something to do with it? And who the heck travel across the country without their parents when they're not even eighteen, look into the law book they would never allow that" Heather snapped back.

"Oh at least I have real parents, I bet you think everyone should feel bad for you when your parents don't even care enough for you, so they will just leave you in the woods to avoid looking at your hideous face." Brandon yelled.

Heather swallowed down her next insult as she glared at Brandon with the death glare of the century, "You really did not need to tell me that because I already knew that" heather said as she turned her back on him.

"Heather wait" Brandon said once he realized what he had said.

"No, I don't need to I bet you are done looking at this hideous face" Heather said softly so she wouldn't cry and her voice wouldn't break.

Brandon just watched as she left and walked out of the mall, once she was out of the mall she ran with tears streaming down her face. Brandon followed her and soon ran after her as he saw her drop to her knees on the nearby park bench. Brandon sat down next to her as he held her against him, "Heather I am so sorry, please tell me if I can find a way to make it up to you, you know I never met it, I promise you we will find your parents and solve the mystery of your past. I will help you Heather even if you don't want my help"

Heather looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Why would you help such a hideous face?" Heather asked as she tried to pull away from him.

"Heather I did not mean that at all, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, don't forget that even when I have to leave" Brandon said as he pushed her hair behind her ear and she looked at him with a curious expression.

"You have to leave" Heather asked heart brokenly and Brandon nodded.

"Hey heather I will stay with you until you tell me you want me to leave, I will stay here until you tell me that you don't want me here anymore." Brandon said.

"Is it wrong to want that to be until forever?" Heather asked.

"Kind of but don't worry, once I can I will bring you away from here and you can visit your family whenever you want." Brandon said.

"That sounds like a fairytale." Heather sighed in content as she was silent for a few minutes, "Brandon?" Heather asked looking up.

Brandon looked back down at her, "What is it Heather?" He asked softly.

"Don't avoid me ever again." Heather said softly.

They stayed like that until Heather bid him farewell and went home to her very angry parents who were both in the living room with their arms crossed once she opened up the front door.

 **Author's end note: Oh no Heather is in trouble and I wonder what is going on with Jennifer and why she did that to Heather? Well I know but you will have to wait :P so try and guess what will happen next. I was going to update three chapters tonight but I want to leave you at suspense for the moment, until tomorrow with two chapters heading your way.**

 **Read and Review if you so choose or if you want to wait until I finish the story then you can have the full experience which might be a while when school picks back up.**

 **~Maddy**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting and the beach

Heather sighed dreamily as she opened her front door and walked in the house, stomping a little bit of the dampness out of her boots, and taking her coat off and hanging it up on the coat rack. She walked into the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch with Jennifer sitting across from them. Her father, David stood up and looked her dead in the eye, "Where have you been!?" He yelled as he clenched his fist.

Heather was a little taken aback by how he was talking to her but then she spotted Jennifer sitting down with an angry expression on her face, "Why does it matter?" Heather asked softly.

"It matters because you think you can ditch the date I worked so hard to set up for you." Jennifer yelled.

Heather's anger matched her face as she clenched her fist and angrily stomped to Jennifer, "I freaking told you I didn't want to date him, but no you think you know what is best for me. Newsflash you selfish brat you don't, I have been nice to you the entire evening even defending you but all you have done is scold me about a date you set up. So get it through your thick skull and understand that I don't want to date, does that mean there is something wrong with me, no. Stop trying to act like you know me when you don't even care enough to see my feelings. I am sick and tired of you Jennifer, you want me to crack then fine screw you." Heather snapped as Jennifer backed up, she had never seen Heather so mad and angry and the fact that she said that startled her, Heather never said anything like that.

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that?" David snapped.

"Oh your daughter, ok now I see where I stand with you, you are not my dad and you will never be so quit acting like that, sometimes I wish I had just been put in an orphanage instead of deal with you, you selfish freaking jerk douche bag" Heather snapped back harshly.

"I am your father you ugly cow" David snapped.

"Oh and fathers call their children ugly, yeah right so get it through your head you dimwit, I don't care what you think anymore because guess what a couple of weeks ago you said you didn't want me to have a boyfriend, next thing I know you approve of Jennifer getting me one, what the heck is the matter with you, you horrible excuse for a father," Heather screamed as she glared at David.

"Sometimes I wish I never saved you from those woods, because I don't want to have someone who likes to oppose me on everything." David yelled.

"You know what I wish that to then I would be dead and guess what you would have not been so freaking bipolar you old selfish bat" Heather spat.

"Yeah well you should have died." David yelled angrily.

"David" Ashley yelled shocked.

Heather covered up her hurt, "I don't care and I am out of here screw you David and I hate you." Heather said as she left the room.

"Heather get back here" Ashley yelled.

Heather just continued to walk ignoring Ashley, "Heather get over here right now" David yelled but was cut off buy Heather slamming the door after grabbing her car keys and other stuff as she walked to the car and drove away.

Heather clenched her jaw and her knuckles grew white around the steering wheel, she continued to drive and ended up driving over to Alison's, she was about to get out but figure that her parents would end up coming here first so she went to a nearby hotel. Mentally she decided that she would grab her stuff later on that night. She parked the car at a hotel parking lot and went inside.

"Can I have a room?" Heather asked calmly as the receptionists nodded and gave her the keys once she gave him the money and she walked to the fifth floor and opened up her room door. She opened the door and walked in to see two rooms, the bedroom had a king sized bed with two nightstands and a closet with a bathroom and a balcony and the other room was like a living room and kitchen combo. It was a cream like fashion and Heather took off her boots before jumping on the bed and locking the windows and closing the curtains.

Heather felt so frustrated she opened her phone and saw the calls pouring in from her family. She rolled her eyes and closed her phone throwing it on the bed before she turned on the TV. She waited until three in the morning and then went back to get her stuff which took up four suitcases. She went back into her room and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Heather's eye lids fluttered open and she glanced around not recognizing her surroundings before she remembered the fight with her father and walking out on him. Perhaps it wasn't rash but she would wait for a bit before she even wanted to talk to him again or her so called family again.

She decided that she should just go hang out with Brandon, so she called him, "Morning Heather" Brandon said from the phone.

"Morning Brandon" Heather said softly.

"So what's up?" Brandon asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out today." Heather said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe the beach?" Heather suggested thoughtfully.

"Thank gosh you aren't the type of girl to want to go to the mall" Brandon said sounding relieved.

"Hey" Heather said, "How could you accuse me of being like that?" Heather said teasingly.

"Whatever fire girl, where do you want to meet up?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe we could meet up at the boardwalk" Heather suggested.

"Yeah sure, hey do you mind if Taylor, Carter, Laura, and Ryan come?" Brandon asked after a minute.

"Not at all" heather said, "Well I got to get ready, meet you there" She said getting up from the bed after glancing at the clock seeing the time 11:39 flash before her eyes.

"Bye" Brandon said.

"Bye" Heather said and hung up before going into the closet to find her swim suit, she grabbed two of them and brought them out to the bed laying them both down on the bed.

One of them was cyan blue with red corals on it and ad a small pearl necklace to match; the other was a red bikini with a fire theme on it. She held the blue one up to her body which highlighted her eyes but the fire one spoke more of her hair. She finally decide on the blue one and put on the strapless bikini with the pearl necklace and put her hair up into a ponytail and put on some white shorts and a loose red shirt with the corner tied.

She packed another bag that had an orange t-shirt with light blue shorts with some red converses and sun block with a towel and some money in her bag with her phone.

Heather walked out of the hotel room and locked the door before she walked to the car that was up front and drove to the beach. Heather walked into the boardwalk and to one of the stands and grabbed a large order of cheesy fries.

"Heather" Heather looked up and saw the other five coming to her, Laura was the one who called her name, "Hey girl" Laura said once they were within earing range to each other, she was wearing a white one shoulder bikini with light blue shorts.

"Hey guys" Heather said as she saw Brandon try to sneak a fry.

She swatted his hand away and he pouted, "Oh come on you can't put fries in front of me and not expect me to steal something." He said throwing his hands up.

"Some people resist mate." Carter pointed out with Taylor nodding next to him; she had on a yellow bikini that had green tye dye prints on it.

"Are we going to hit those waves or what?" Ryan asked as he looked annoyed.

Laura smacked him upside the head and he rubbed his head while the other people there just laughed, "Ok let's go hit the waves" Taylor said.

They all walked up to the beach and finally saw a spot after Heather tried to avoid the seagulls aiming to steal her fries. "Back off seagull, I have no problem smacking you" Heather said as she smacked a seagull that tried to get her fries.

"If Amelia was here she would flip a table seeing you do that Heather" Laura said with a giggle as Taylor nodded next to her.

"Who is Amelia?" Heather asked curiously.

The others all exchanged glances, faintly deciding not to tell Heather about where they are really from. "Amy is one of our friends from where we used to live, she looks like this." Taylor said holding up her phone to a picture of a girl with long black hair that had orange tips and dark blue eyes with pale skin. She was wearing a light grey t-shirt with light blue jeans; she had a friendly smile etched onto her pale face.

"She looks really nice, why would she flip a table if I smacked a seagull from steeling my cheesy fries?" Heather asked.

"Amelia really loves animals." Carter explained.

"Oh" Heather said, "Hey look there is the perfect spot." Heather pointed to an empty area near the waves that was a little bit close to the water but not close enough to get soaked.

"That look's perfect" Brandon said and Ryan and Carter agreed with a nod.

They all sat out their towels and put up the rainbow colored umbrella with the cooler near them under the umbrella and they also set up some chairs under the umbrella, the boys rushed to the waves and the girls laid down to talk. "So how are things going with you girls?" Heather asked as she looked at the other two girls.

"Well we have been good, I guess, we just have been a little stressed with all that's going on so the beach sounded perfect" Laura shrugged as she took a fry.

"So how have you been Heather?" Taylor asked changing the subject before Heather could ask why they were stressed.

Heather opened her mouth to say that she was good but closed it thinking about how she really felt, should she tell them what has been going on with her? "I don't really know" Heather said uncomfortably.

Laura took her hand, "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

Heather sighed, "It has just been really chaotic for a while now." Heather said, she saw the girls lean forward for a better explanation, "Ok well I have been having weird nightmares for a while now and I blacked out once" heather said thinking of her nightmares and when she didn't remember what happened after she left the home coming dance, "Me and my adoptive family have been fighting and really tense lately, I don't understand what is going on with me. It is really confusing and frustrating, my father actually let me walk away last night after I got back but then I got to a hotel and I didn't dream which is weird."

"Maybe you are overthinking everything" Taylor suggested after a moment of glancing at Laura who slightly shook her head in a no manner.

"Ok so subject change, where are the other girls?" Heather asked.

"Natalie and Willow went on a double date with Liam and Jeremiah." Laura lied, in honesty they had been back in the magic dimensions searching for a way to finish the mission so they didn't get too attached to Heather.

"Oh so what do you girls want to do?" Heather asked.

"We should play truth or dare" Laura suggested with a squeal.

"Oh no" Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Ok so since you suggested it truth or dare Laurie." Heather asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Laura pouted but answered anyway, "Dare" She said.

"I dare you to prank phone call the principal." Heather said as Laura's mouth shot open in shock.

"Fine" Laura muttered, as she pulled out her phone and *67 it before entering the principals number and calling.

"Hello?" A male voice asked from the phone.

"Hello I am Stacy and I am doing a survey. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" Laura asked in a British accent.

"Sure?" He said in a questioning manner.

"Ok question number 1 how many my little pony stickers have you ever bought for yourself?" Laura asked in her fake voice.

"What? None!" He said sounding greatly offended.

"How many stickers are you planning on buying today?" Laura asked.

"Get it through you thick beeping head I don't have anything to do with my little pony or twilight sparkle" He growled and the girls opened their mouths in shock that their principal just cursed.

"How do you know their names?" Laura asked sounding unfazed by his tone.

"Ok I am hanging up now." He said.

"Wait!" Laura yelled.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Would you like the chi fry rise?" Laura asked, and then looked at her phone in shock, "He just hung up on me, how rude." Laura said as she giggled.

Heather and Taylor looked at each other before they both burst out laughing, "That was hilarious" Heather managed to say through her giggles.

"Just you watch I will get you back" Laura threatened. Heather immediately shut her mouth but Taylor continued to laugh. "Taylor since you think this is so funny truth or dare?" Laura asked.

Taylor stared open mouthed at Laura as Heather stifled her giggle, "Truth" She said with a blush.

"How far have you and Cartie gone?" Laura asked with a smirk.

Taylor blushed deeper, as Heather stared with a sympathetic look at Taylor, "We may have gone to making out" She finally said quietly.

"Nothing else?" Laura teased leaning closer.

"Nope" Taylor said defiantly.

"Ok then" Laura leaned back as Taylor gulped and then looked at Heather with a withering glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that, it is her fault she has such a dirty mind." Heather said with a shrug.

"Heather truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Truth" Heather said.

"How much do you like Brandon?" Taylor asked.

Heather opened her mouth in shock and gaped at Taylor who smiled innocently, "I don't like him" She said not making any eye contact.

"You are avoiding eye contact meaning you do like my brother" Laura said as Taylor nodded in satisfaction.

Heather blushed more as the other two girls giggled, "Hey we're at the beach why don't we go swim?" Heather suggested standing up.

"Ok" Taylor said removing her cover up light green and yellow sundress to reveal her bikini.

Laura removed her outfit along with Heather as the girls walked into the water and Heather bumped into Todd.

"You look hot babe" Todd said as he checked her out disgusting heather that slapped him and walked past him.

"Oh and btw I hate you, you dumb douche bag" heather said as she walked away with the other two girls.

"You don't curse?" Laura asked with a raised eye brow.

Heather shook her head as she said, "Nope"

"If that dude so much as looked at me I would punch him so hard that he would have to go to the hospital." Laura said.

"Laura you do not need to be so violent." Taylor scolded as Laura shrugged.

"Whatever" Laura said as she splashed water at Taylor but she dodged and it hit Heather instead.

"Laura!" Heather screamed as she splashed water at Laura who started to splash water back but it hit Taylor, hence began the water fight.

"Dang you girls must be tired." Carter stated from behind them as Laura turned to scowl at him. "Hey don't you scowl at me, you know I am right"

Laura huffed some profanities under her breath and the other girls laughed and Heather hit her upside the head for cursing and the boys chuckled. "Hey we should go shopping." Laura said once they all got out of the water.

"No, anything but shopping" Brandon said.

"How about we split up, so girls can go shopping and the boys can go to the rides or whatever you want to do." Taylor suggested.

"Ok" Carter said with a smile.

"But let's just hope you do not buy the whole store" Heather gave a glance at Laura who pouted in response.

"I don't always do that" She said as she pouted.

'Laura it is not good to lie to yourself." Taylor said.

Laura huffed as they all laughed and went their separate ways. They walked into the first store they saw and Laura saw the Henna tattoo drawings, "Hey we should get one" Laura suggested.

The other two shrugged and walked with Laura up to the girl who was sitting there waiting for the next costumer. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes we would like Henna tattoos" Laura said.

"Ok" She said as she grabbed a book, "Which one?" She asked.

Laura looked at them and then saw her favorite which was a very well designed sun that said sunlight in a flag like ribbon that swirled in the center of the sun. "Can I have that one" She said pointing to it.

The girl nodded and Heather and Taylor walked away as the girl drew on Laura, after fifteen minutes Taylor went to get hers which was a star like thing that had a web like circle in the center. After Taylor was done Heather walked up and skimmed through the pages and finally found the one.

It was a beautiful design heart that had a vine design on it with the ribbon in the middle that swirled and said peace and love. The girl drew it on her, "I love your highlights, are they natural?" She asked.

Heather nodded with a smile, "They're natural and thank you, you are really good at drawing."

"Thank you and you are done." The girl said as she drew the final letter and smiled at Heather.

"Thanks, here is the money I owe you" Heather said as she handed her twenty dollars and got up to go meet up with the girls.

"Wow these look really pretty." Laura said.

"Yeah they do and they are Henna tattoos that wash off, usually hey are called a Henn and are actually from the Arabic and-" Taylor was about to continue but was cut off by Laura giving her a look to say too technical.

"So you girls want to go get a dress or something or perhaps a necklace?" Heather suggested after noticing the tension between the blonde and the orange haired girl.

"Sure how about a necklace?" Laura said after a moment as they walked out and to the next store which contained tons of jewelry.

Heather looked around to look for the dream catchers; she finally found them and walked over picking up the necklace that was on a silver chain and had a medium sized black dream catcher on it that was like a tear drop.

"Wow that is pretty what is that?" Laura asked as she walked over.

Taylor opened her mouth to speak but Heather cut her off, "No need for you to explain Taylor, I know what it is, it's a dream catcher Laura, they are really pretty and really well designed almost like a Henna tattoo, they are rumored to catch dreams and wish good luck" Heather explained as she grabbed the set of earring to match.

They walked to the counter with the other girls holding up two pieces of jewelry; Taylor had a charm bracelet and a set of earrings that had emeralds on it with a gold chain like thing in the lobe. Laura had a circular locket that was a gold color with amber earrings.

Suddenly the music from Laura's phone cut off their talking as they walked down the boardwalk. She answered as Ryan's voice poured into the phone, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LAURA!?" He could be heard yelling as Laura moved the phone away rubbing her ear before she pulled it back to her ear.

"What are you talking about Ryan?" She asked and then listened for a moment before her eyes filled with anger, "You never said anything about a curfew" she said, "I don't care about school and neither do you, oh come on Ryan quit acting like a kid, oh I am the one being bipolar, you're the one mad at me for nothing and bursting my ear drums." She said after she listened to him talk.

Heather snatched the phone away from her, "Ryan we are going to meet you at the beach spot ok now calm your hormones boy, bye Felicia" She said and hung up.

"Did you just call my boyfriend Felicia?" Laura said as she laughed and Taylor grinned.

"That was hilarious; I would pay money to see his face." Taylor said.

The girls all pictured his face and burst out laughing as they walked to the beach, "Hey guys" Heather called out when she saw them siting on the beach towel.

"There you guys are, wait why does my sister have a tattoo, Laura!?" Brandon asked when he saw the Henna tattoo.

"One they are not tattoos they're not going to stay forever they wash off after a while so calm your hormones." Heather sad rolling her eyes.

Ryan and Carter chuckled as Brandon shot hem a death glare, "Come on girls we are going home and that is final" Brandon scowled as he dragged Heather with him to the car and she picked up her stuff before he dragged her off.

"Who died and made you king?" Heather asked as she scoffed lightly.

Brandon gave her a death glare, of which she threw right back, "Seriously you said I had hormones" He said as he chuckled.

"I wonder what face Ryan made once I said that to him." Heather said.

"Oh I was there and his face was hilarious." Brandon chuckled lightly, "I mean seriously I thought the guy could kill you and you weren't even in the same room as him"

"Even Laura laughed at him." Heather said with a giggle as they both laughed.

"Well that is going to be a moment I shall never forget" Brandon said as hey both got into his car.

"Wait I have my car, we should drive in my car and let the other's drive in yours" Heather sad as they both stepped out and ran to her car and got in, with Brandon in the driving seat.

"Dang and I was really hoping that I could drop you off." Brandon said as Heather lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Dang are you the flirt" Heather teased.

"Oh whatever let me just turn on the music" Brandon said as he flicked on the radio, at first it blasted Justin Bieber but then blasted some Nirvana after Brandon switched the radio.

" _Smells like Teen Spirit"_

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends_

 _It's fun to lose and to pretend_

 _She's over bored and self assured_

 _Oh no, I know a dirty word_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low, hello, hello, hello, how low, hello, hello, hello, how low_

 _Hello, hello, hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _I feel stupid and contagious_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto_

 _An albino_

 _A mosquito_

 _My libido_

 _Yeah, hey, yay_

 _I'm worse at what I do best_

 _As for this gift I feel blessed_

 _Our little group has always ben_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)_

 _Hello, hello, Hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _I feel stupid and contagious_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto_

 _An albino_

 _A mosquito_

 _My libido_

 _Yeah, hey, yay_

 _And I forget just why I taste_

 _Oh, yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

 _I found it hard, it's hard to find_

 _Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

 _Hello, hello, hello, how low (x3)_

 _Hello, hello, Hello!_

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _I feel stupid and contagious_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

 _A mulatto_

 _An albino_

 _A mosquito_

 _My libido_

 _A denial (x9)_

The song ended as they drove in silence and Heather parked the car at his apartment, "Well I guess this is good bye, see you tomorrow" Heather said as she turned to face him, to see him staring at her.

He leaned closer and rubbed his fingers on her cheek and titled her eyes up to meet his as she unconsciously leaned closer and their lips met.

Heather was surprised at the feeling in her heart and soon she kissed him back and they were kissing as she put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They soon pulled apart and Brandon pulled away and turned to walk out of the car.

"Bye Heather" He said as he left and Heather had a bad feeling in her stomach that she would not see him for a while. She leaned against her seat and felt her lips that tingled, and she was shocked that Brandon said good bye like he was leaving. Was he about to leave her?

Brandon closed the door and leaned against it, wondering why he had just did that to her, they had found the girl that he was betrothed to, he walked into the living room where his friend sat and Alison sat in the center of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: They're gone and magic?

Heather woke up the next morning and she realized that's he was still at the hotel form the fight she had with her parents. She got up and put on some black skinny jeans with dark brown knee high boots and a white tank top with a red sweat shirt over it. She left her hair down and naturally curled and put on her dream catcher necklace. She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the hotel and to the car and drove to school. She walked into school and to her first class but noticed that Brandon, Laura, Carter, and Alison weren't there.

She felt a little saddened and wondered if Brandon was avoiding her again, when he promised her that he wouldn't. She sighed as class started and a couple of minutes before class ended she had a vision.

 _Smoke filled the air as Heather looked around noticing that she wasn't in school, the ground was badly burnt as she heard a cackle up above her and turned to see a girl, flying to a building and throwing dark energy at it causing it to crumble beneath her touch._

 _Heather then looked up and saw a woman with red flaming hair and creamy skin with cyan blue eyes wearing a one piece dress and she had wings on her back. Soon a dragon fluttered out of the ground surrounding her and Heather closed her eyes against the brightness that threatened to invade her vision._

 _Heather opened her eyes and saw Amber standing before her with a smile on her face, "Finally I have reached you Heather, there is an imposter who is trying to win back your parents" Amber said as she looked around her._

" _My parents?" Heather said shocked, "They're alive" She asked shocked as tears sprung to her eyes._

" _Yes Heather they are and you and all of us are in grave danger, you must stop her" Amber said._

" _Who? Who do I stop?" Heather asked as Amber started to fade away._

" _The person who started this all." Amber said as she faded and Heather closed her eyes._

Heather opened her eyes and realized that she was back in class and noticed the dampness in her eyes, she wiped her eyes and looked around to find everyone staring at the board as the teacher wrote on it. She started to copy down the notes wondering what Amber meant and who the evil was.

The final bell of the day rung the next Friday, and Heather walked out of the school, Laura, Natalie, Taylor, Melanie, Willow, Ryan, Jeremiah, Carter, Ethan, Liam, Alison, and Brandon hadn't been in school since the day they disappeared. Alison didn't even answer Heather's phone calls or messages.

Heather looked around and saw Jennifer with a sad smile on her face as she talked with Stephen; she raised an eye brow at her before she turned to her car and walked towards it. Heather got in her car and was surprised when Jennifer got in the car.

She opened her mouth to kick her out but Jennifer put her hand up begging for a moment, "Before you kick me out, please just let me tell you how sorry I am, I didn't know that I was being so judgmental I just saw how hurt you were by Brandon and I thought that I could help by setting you up but then I realized what kind of guy eh was when he tried to flirt with me by my boyfriend. He got punched in the face that day, but please hear me out, you need to come back it is killing dad, he is swallowed by guilt and he did not realize what he said when you left. When you slammed the door he sunk down and he told me to go upstairs in a quiet voice, Heather please come back." Jennifer begged.

Heather sighed, "Listen Jennifer, even if I want to come back, I am not saying I will but you do realize how different it is going to be around me and dad." She said as she glanced at her sister.

"So you are saying you will consider it." Jennifer said in a hopeful tone.

Heather thought about it for a moment, "I'll come back tomorrow at noon" she said.

"Heather?" Jennifer asked biting her lip.

"Yeah" Heather said as she turned to look at her sister.

"Can I come with you to where you are staying?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure Jenn" Heather said as Jennifer smiled and they drove off to go to the Willows house and Jennifer went inside and came back out with a duffel bag and got into the car and they drove back to the hotel.

Heather and Jennifer went up to the fifth floor and they opened the door to the living room, "You've been staying here?" Jennifer asked shocked.

Heather nodded as she went to the fridge to see what she could find to eat. She found some juice and dairy stuff with some fruits, "How does tacos sound with salad, mashed potatoes and an evening of us baking some cakes that I bought?" Heather asked.

"That sounds great, can I make the salad?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure Jenn" Heather said and they got to work, Heather made some Tacos and the mashed potatoes and Jennifer made the salad and once they were finished, Heather put a lid over the Taco meat.

"What kind of cake do you want to make?" Jennifer asked.

Heather wen to a cabinet and pulled out some Oreos, she also grabbed the vanilla cake mix. Jennifer reached to grab an Oreo, "Not until we have eaten dinner then we can eat cake and watch a movie" Heather sad as she put the box on the table.

"Ok so vanilla cake it is." Jennifer said as the two sisters made some cake and then they added some chocolate frosting and then they grabbed their dinner and ate before they got a movie and settled down for cake and Oreo's.

They started to watch Man of Steel and ate their cake before they got tired and once the movie ended they turned it off and walked to the room and fell asleep.

 _Heather looked around her noticing the depression as she saw the burnt fields and buildings, the place looked like it was burned to the ground and nothing survived. She glanced among the rubble and then her heart stopped when she saw a chunk of dirty blonde hair across the ashes._

 _Without a second thought she ran to the hair and turned the face over to see a lifeless looking Brandon. She choked on a sob as she picked up his body and held it close to her. She started to cry and cry until she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned to see a dark haired girl with pale skin and dark eyes, no white anywhere in her eyes just darkness._

 _The girl laughed evilly and shoved Heather back, "Awe the poor baby, I killed your love and now you can join him in the end." She laughed as her cackle surrounded the area and into the ashes._

" _How could you do this?" Heather cried out as she stood up and anger flashed across her features._

" _Because I am evil" The girl said._

" _But why, why be evil when you can save the world?" Heather asked._

" _I would rather let it and you burn you stupid child" the girl hissed._

" _That is enough Velgra" Amber called out from behind the girl with an angry expression on her face as she eyed the girl with pure hatred._

" _Oh look the girl who could barely save her loved ones stands before me" The girl mocked as she smirked and Amber clenched her fist._

" _Don't talk to her like that" Heather spat as she stood up and eyed the girl coldly._

" _Oh be quiet" The girl spat back as she flew over to Brandon; he levitated off of the ground as she held her hand up, "I wonder if he could finish you off." The girl smirked as Brandon opened his eyes, but they weren't the warm brown that they had been they were black as a ravens wings._

 _He floated back to the ground and started to walk over to Heather and picked her up by her throat choking her. She struggle dot breathe as she looked into Brandon's eyes. "Brandon please don't do this" heather whimpered._

" _I don't think he can hear you" The girl laughed darkly as she waved and disappeared into a flash of lightning._

 _Heather focused on Brandon as he started to grip her throat, "Brandon please don't do this, I love you" Heather said as she kissed him for one last time before she was going to be choked to death._

 _Brandon eyes returned to their normal brown and he looked shocked seeing himself choke Heather; he dropped her to the ground as she breathed heavily._

" _Brandon" Heather said in disbelief as she lied on the ground, she couldn't believe that she was eyeing his warm brown eyes instead of the dark eyes that had almost killed her._

" _Heather, what are you doing here?" he asked._

" _What do you mean?" Heather asked confused._

" _Heather you are not supposed to be here" Brandon responded as he looked at her confused, at one point he was on a ship now he was staring at Heather as he tried to choke her._

" _Where are you Brandon and where have you been, why did you leave me?" Heather asked as she stared at him confused._

" _I can't tell you heather" he said firmly, he then noticed Amber and he walked towards her, "You are Amber, Carter's sister, how are you here?" He asked._

 _Heather was shocked when she heard that Amber was Carter's sister, "Brandon you need to leave" Amber said sharply as she avoided his eye contact._

" _But I need answers Amber" He said as if it was the obvious._

" _I can't tell you, either of you can't be told of what is to come, I will see you soon Heather" Amber said as she disappeared._

" _What the heck is going on?" Heather said as she shook her head before the whole place disappeared and it was just her and Brandon, he opened his mouth to speak._

Heather opened her eyes the next morning and looked over to see Jenn still sleeping, she got up and out of bed before she grabbed her clothes and got into the shower.

The water poured down her back as she thought, she had never had Brandon respond to her in her dreams. It was weird and frightening at the same time. She got out of the shower putting on a red sweater with light blue jeans and some short light brown UGG boots.

She walked out and into the room to see Jennifer sitting on the bed, she had on dark blue skinny jeans with a light green sweatshirt with her light green converses and she had her hair tied into a high ponytail, "There you are, I already showered in the other bathroom." She said.

"Ok, do you want to order room service while I pack?" Heather asked as she walked to the suitcases.

Jennifer nodded her head and walked out of the room while Heather went to the closet and pulled her clothes off of the hangers and put them in one of the suitcases and then she grabbed her shoes and then her hair stuff, then she grabbed her shower stuff, and then she grabbed her tooth stuff and finally she grabbed her electronics and put it in the suitcases. She walked out with all four suitcases as the door man came up with eggs, pancakes, and bacon with lemonade.

"Good idea Jenn" Heather said as the sisters at down on the couch and began to eat their food and watch TV, "What time is it?" Heather asked once they finished as she grabbed her leftover food stuff, leaving the kitchen equipment there since it belonged to the hotel.

Jennifer glanced at her phone, "11:24" She said as Heather nodded her thanks while she pulled the suitcases to the door and they turned off the TV and walked to the elevator and then to the main lobby before they left and got to the car and drove home.

Being nervous was an understatement of what Heather felt as she walked to her front door. She opened the door and walked in, immediately she walked upstairs to see the cat jump off of the bed happily to see her as she rubbed her head against her legs. Heather put her suitcases in her room and started to unload the suitcases and put he stuff in its necessary places before she left the room.

She walked down stairs and to the living room where she spotted her adoptive parents sitting and her mother immediately stood up and ran towards Heather and embraced her with a hug. "Heather darling I have been worried sick" Ashley said as she pulled back from the hug.

"It's ok mom, I am fine" Heather responded with a small smile, Ashley put her hand on Heather's cheek and rubbed it affectionately.

"Heather sit down" David said from his seat, he had yet to embrace Heather, no matter how much he wanted to.

Heather remained standing and crossed her arms, "I don't need to" She said in a clipped tone.

"Fine be like that" David scowled.

"I love you mom and sorry I walked out on you, but can I go eat something from the fridge?" Heather asked.

"Of course honey" Ashley smiled as Heather walked out of the room, she turned to David and gave him a glare as he threw his hands up helplessly.

Heather walked to the fridge and grabbed a snack before she walked back into the living room, she knew that she should probably talk to her adoptive dad but she did not wat to and from the looks of it he didn't want to either so she was going to save herself the embarrassment.

"Hey mom, so how have you been?" Heather asked as she sat next to her mom.

"Good sweetie, so I want every detail of what you did while you were away." Ashley leaned forward eagerly as Heather laughed.

"Well I went to the beach with Brandon and hung with him, Laura, Taylor, Carter, and Ryan for the day and I got my first kiss" heather said.

"That is wonderful sweetie, who did you kiss?" Ashley asked.

"Brandon" Heather answered avoiding her father who opened his mouth to talk.

"And what does he look like?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Well he has messy dirty blonde hair that covers his left eye, he has gorgeous dark brown chocolate eyes with tan skin, and he is very nice and kind of a flirt, but I think I really like him" heather said.

"Well I can't wait till we can meet him" Ashley said.

"Soon mom, I will let you meet him soon" Heather said.

"Why can't I meet him?" David asked as he butted in on the conversation.

"Butt out David" heather said harshly.

"Why are you still mad about that, get over it" David said as he stood up.

Heather gave a harsh, bitter laugh, "Funny coming from you mister I scowl at my adoptive daughter when she gets home and call her an ugly cow or say that I wish she had died, yeah that totally give you the right to barge in on my life." Heather said, she was really annoyed with this guy who was supposed to be her fatherly figure.

"I am so tired of hearing this" David said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah well maybe I am tired of you David and I am done with this, I'll talk to you later mom." Heather said as she walked upstairs and to her room.

She walked to her room and gazed out of the window before she got a phone call from Jessica. "Hey Jessie" Heather answered trying to sound cheerful.

"Heather have you heard anything from Ally" Jessica asked from the other line.

Heather sighed into the phone, "Nope" She said popping the p, "I am not like her to disappear like that, especially at the same time as the new kids."

"I know right, and there are weird rumors going on about Brandon and Alison secretly dating and him trying to lead you on." Jessica said.

"Don't listen to them because they don't know anything that has been going on" heather said, "They are just people who can't get a life"

"That is true, and Ally would never do that to you" Jessica said, "Especially knowing how you feel about him."

"I don't know anymore, so have you heard from Tracy?" Heather asked.

"Nope" Jessica sighed from the other line.

Heather frowned, "Don't worry about it; she is just acting really weird." She said soothingly.

"I know but it sucks because she is my best friend and I barely know what is going on with her." Jessica sighed.

"Hey we will figure out what is happening to them both we just need to be patient and look into it, no big deal, Jessie we will hopefully find a way to save our friends and make new ones. Count on it." Heather soothed.

"You're right Heather, thanks girl, bye." Jessica said

"Bye Jessie" Heather said and then she hung up.

Heather leaned against her windowsill deep in her thoughts, she was wondering what would happen next to her and her friends and why this had all happened to her and what in the world was going on.

Finally she decided that she shouldn't worry about it, as she said before, all of her questions would be answered soon enough, and she just needed to wait.

She walked away from the windowsill and downstairs, she walked to the fridge and ate some leftover mac and cheese while she looked at her phone. She looked at her Instagram and then finally grew bored and started to look up things when something caught her eye.

She walked upstairs and got onto her lap top and opened up the browser and searched for Winx Club, she was greeted by many sights and pictures of six fairies standing together but one picture caught her eye, or is it one person. The girl from her dreams or the woman from her dreams was standing right in front of her.

She did look kind of familiar and had the cyan blue eyes that looked so much like Heather's it was shocking to say the truth.

Heather clicked on a webpage and started to read.

 _Winx Club_

 _The Winx club is a group of six fairies, Queen Bloom of Domino, fairy of the dragon flame which is the source of the magic dimension. Queen Stella of solaria, fairy of the shining sun. Queen Aisha of Andros, fairy of waves, Lady Tecna of Zenith, fairy of technology, Lady Musa of Melody, fairy of music, and last but not least, Lady Flora of Lynphea, fairy of nature._

 _These six fairies have saved the magic dimension numerous times through many trial and errors and they all met at the mystic Alfea College for fairies._

 _Flora is a commoner from Lynphea and one of the kindest girls from the winx, she has a little sister called Miele that's he loves to death and earned her Enchantix saving, she has long light brunet hair with blonde highlights in her bangs and tan skin with forest green eyes, she favors the colors pink and green and her fairy outfits represent that. She was the first winx to obtain Bloomix. Her husband and boyfriend is Helia of Magix._

 _Musa is a stubborn fairy and is a commoner from Melody, she saved Princess Galatea and earned her Enchantix from that, she lost her mother at a young age. She has long dark blue hair with pale skin and dark blue eyes to match her hair and her colors are red, and purple and sometimes gold and green. Her boyfriend and husband is the stubborn Riven of Magix._

 _Tecna is the most logical fairy of the winx and is not prone to emotions, she risked her life to save Andros earning her Enchantix, she has no other siblings and has short pixie cut purple hair with pale skin and teal colored eyes, her colors are purple and green and that is what her fairy outfits consist of. Her boyfriend and husband is Timmy of Magix._

 _Princess Aisha is the princess of Andros and the most athletic of the winx club, she hates fashion with a passion, and she risked her sight to save her aunt and was once cursed by Valtor. She has no siblings and has long curly dark brown hair with dark skin and ocean blue eyes. Her favorite colors are green and light blue. Her husband is the once lost Nabu of Andros._

 _Princess Stella is the princess of Solaria and is a shopaholic and probably the most spoiled of the winx but can be very compassionate once needed and deep inside. Her parents are divorced and she risked her life to save her father earning her, her Enchantix. She had no siblings and has golden blonde hair with tan skin and honey colored eyes; her favorite color is orange and pink. Her husband and boyfriend is King Brandon of Solaria formerly from Eraklyon._

 _Princess Bloom is the princess of Domino she is very nice and has many traits of a leader out of all of the winx; she saved her parents completing her enchantix and has two sets of parents since her realm was destroyed when she was an infant. She has a sister Daphne, who used to be the crown princess of Domino but became the Queen of Eraklyon instead. She has long flaming red hair with creamy skin and cyan blue eyes; she loves the colors blue and pink. Her boyfriend and husband is King Sky of Domino, he gave up eh Eraklyon crown to move to Domino._

 _They saved the magic dimension from the Trix, Icy Darcy, and Stormy, five times Lord Darkar, Valtor; he was the son of the Ancestral Witches, The Wizards of the Black Circle, Ogron, Duman, Gantoles, and Anagon, Tritannus and The Ancestral Witches._

Heather was astounded at all of this, magic didn't exist then why was there a website about it and why had that website made it seem so real and vivid. She looked away from the computer and realized that this was last updated twenty years ago. Could magic really be out there and why hasn't it revealed itself to Widowsvale yet? She thought about it and then realized that all of her life she believed in magic and wanted to figure more about how her past intertwines with it.

She wrote down a note in case she didn't come back and then tried to open her locket. It opened and an orange portal exploded from it. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked towards the portal and disappeared from the room with Fira in a million sparkles.

Heather reappeared outside of a pink castle like building and started forward, finally realizing that she was taking steps closer to figuring out her past and what happened to her family.

 **Author's note: I am actually going through what Jessica is going through, because my best friend is getting involved in seriously bad stuff, hence probably why I subconsciously added that piece, I had no intention of doing that, honestly. But since the new kids disappeared in this chapter some of the OC's will be here quicker than I expected, sorry about that but things are just warming up, now it is late and I haven't eaten yet so peace out my fellow fanfiction readers.**

 **I will update Amicix tomorrow so expect a new chapter then.**

 **~Maddy**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day at Alfea

Heather had no idea what to expect when she entered the new school, Alfea, perhaps she expected a warm welcome or to be known as a fairy or whatever she was at this point. She didn't think that she would be sitting in a cozy looking office or in a cozy chair across from a fairytale like woman with white hair piled on her head and warm dark blue eyes wearing a dark blue and light purple outfit with tan skin. There were two cups of tea steaming on the table as another woman stood a little bit away from the desk; she had short brown hair with a long blue and white dress with sharp brown eyes. Heather gently sipped the steaming tea, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Now, my dear what brings you to the Alfea College for fairies?" The old woman asked as she eyed Heather with a suspicious glint igniting in her eyes.

Heather sat her tea down; "I was brought here by my locket, I never opened it before but when I opened it an orange vortex opened and I stepped through with Fira" she nodded to the cat next to her, "This place knows more about my past then I do, I have to find out who I am and what I am."

The older woman looked thoughtful and got up to gaze out her window, "You were able to step through the portal meaning that you possess magic, but how do we know we can trust you" She said as she glanced at Heather.

"How about my locket, it has to be magical maybe it can tell you." Heather said hopefully, she touched her locket that still dangled around her neck.

The brown haired woman nodded towards the white haired older woman, "Mrs. Griselda please grab the locket from her." The older woman nodded to the brown haired girl to take the locket as Mrs. Griselda walked over and Heather took off her locket and handed it to her.

Mrs. Griselda walked to the white haired older woman, "Here you are Mrs. Faragonda." She said as she walked back to her other position.

Heather debated whether or not she should ask about her friends that had disappeared, "I was wondering if you knew someone by the name Brandon Shields?" Heather asked softly.

"That I do, but they came back a week ago with the daughter and his arranged fiancé" Mrs. Faragonda said.

Heather felt like she had been slapped across the face and a dagger implanted itself in her heart, "He lead me on, I feel so stupid" She said as she looked down at her cat who jumped in her lap and rubbed it's head against her hand.

Mrs. Griselda and Mrs. Faragonda shared a glance, with a brief understanding, "Oh my dear I am so sorry that Brandon did that to you." She said, she truthfully felt horrible, this girl seemed to have liked Brandon and now she was heartbroken and felt like he led her on. She grabbed her hand softly, "It wasn't his choice to marry the girl, he rather seemed unhappy with his betrothed but dear he should have told you that he had a girlfriend."

Heather shook her head, "I should have backed off, but he should have had the decency to tell me the truth about all of this then lie to me about almost everything." She said.

"Well I do not suspect any dark magic in it or in you, so I offer you the opportunity to enroll here and I will train you on your past and everything magic, you also have the key to go to the archives to find more about yourself. Now the task of figuring out your power, what speaks to you Heather?" Mrs. Faragonda asked.

Heather closed her eyes and looked deep inside herself; she felt her inner fire burn and wanted to believe that she was a fire fairy but then remembered the dragon from her dreams. Could she be both but she felt like the dragon spoke to her? She opened her eyes and spoke the one word that she thought she was, "Dragons" she said softly.

"So you are Heather fairy of Dragons" Mrs. Faragonda said, for some reason it felt incomplete but Heather decided against it.

"Or it could be fire" Heather said as she thought more about it.

"I think so too, the dragon must represent something else." Mrs. Faragonda decided, they had already found the second keeper of the dragon flame, there wasn't a third.

Heather nodded her head, "Now the purpose of your roommates" Mrs. Griselda said then grabbed the microphone, "Could Sara and Lori please report to Mrs. Faragonda's office, thank you" She said through the intercom.

"Who are Sara and Lori?" Heather asked confused, Sara sounded vaguely familiar, she wondered who it was.

Suddenly two girls walked into the room, the one leading had long red hair with dark blue eyes an tan skin, she was 5'10 and was wearing dark red short sleeve shirt with black leggings, with chains around her wrist and neck with her hair in a low ponytail and dark red converses. The other girl had rainbow colored hair, the original color was blonde but she had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple highlights with bright blue eyes and dark tan skin, she was wearing a magenta shirt with a short black skirt with knee high black boots.

"Whatever it was we didn't do it" The rainbow haired girl said.

"I think she means that we are getting a new roommate Lori" The other girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh" the rainbow haired girl said, "Well hello there I am Lori of Arrossire, fairy of colors" Lori said as she smiled cheerfully.

"Hey my name is Heather" Heather said as she waved shyly.

"Wait Heather?" The red haired girl said as she looked up, studied Heather for a moment, "Is it really you? " She asked.

"Sara?" Heather asked softly, "Sara, I haven't seen you since we were thirteen" Heather said as she smiled.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Faragonda asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Both girls nodded their heads as they hugged, "Where did you go Sara?" Heather asked as they separated.

"I was found by the magic dimension and found out that I am the princess of Melody and the fairy of musical dreams." Sara said.

"So where are you from Heather?" Lori asked curiously.

Heather shrugged, "I don't know, I just found out my power." She said.

"Well we can definitely help you roomie" Lori said as she slung an arm over Heather's shoulder and offered Mrs. Faragonda a cheeky smile.

"Ok girls go to your dorms, and here is your schedule Miss. Heather" Mrs. Griselda said strictly with a straight face.

The girls all nodded their heads and then left eh office and Sara and Lori guided Heather down the corridor to their rooms, but not before they gave her a brief tour so she wouldn't get lost in the maze of a school.

"Is Mrs. Griselda always like that?" Heather asked.

"Most of the time, she is after all the head of discipline here" Lori said, "Don't worry as long as you don't disobey rules she won't scowl at you or give you the famous grizzly death glare" Lori joked, well it was a true joke.

"Well we should be at least courteous even if we don't practically like her" Heather said, after sharing a glance with Sara.

"Well here are our dorms; we share with Princess Daisy of Lynphea, Susan of Magix, and Princess Kira of Eraklyon." Sara said.

"Wow that is a lot of princesses" Heather whispered to Lori, but Sara heard her and gave her a reassuring smile.

They opened the door and saw three girls talking on the couch, one of the girls had lilac purple hair with tan skin and light blue eyes, the girl next to her had light brown hair with pale skin and brown eyes, the last girl there had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. "There you girls are" the light brown haired girl said as she jumped to her feet, "And you are?" She asked Heather as she finally saw her.

"Oh I am Heather, nice to meet you." Heather said as she smiled in a friendly manner.

"She is our new roommate" Sara said as she went to sit beside the purple haired girl on the couch.

Soon enough they were all sitting on the couch talking aimlessly before they went to bed and Heather and Kira shared a dorm room, Kira was the other blonde haired girl, Sara and Daisy shared a dorm, she was the lilac haired girl, and Lori and Susan shared a dorm, she was the brunette.

Heather woke up when the cat practically jumped on her face, she smiled softly as she sat up and stretched, "Morning" Kira said from across the room as she too got up to stretch.

Heather smiled kindly, "Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Good I guess" Kira said as Heather raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the subject.

Heather sat up wearing a red t-shirt with some white fluffy shorts, "I really need to go shopping for a phone." She mumbled under her breath as she reached to check her phone but stopped realizing that it most likely wouldn't go through to anyone.

"We could go shopping after class; I can show you the best places to get a phone." Kira offered.

"Thanks Kira" Heather said smiling thankfully as Kira gave her a thumbs up before she went to their closet and grabbed her clothes.

"Well I got to shower, go see if the other girls are awake if you want." Kira said as she walked to the bathroom door to shower and get ready as Heather nodded before she walked out of the room.

"Hey girls" Heather said seeing two other girls out in the main room, Sara and Susan.

"Hey" Susan said, "Kira take the first shower?" She then asked as Heather sat down, Heather nodded.

"Well pay up Susie" Sara said with a grin.

Susan mumbled her choice of words under her breath as she gave the other girl ten gold coins, that equals 75 amount in earth money or dollars. Heather raised an eyebrow as the girls did their exchange.

"Do I even want to know what you made a bet on?" Heather asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Nope" Both girls said at the same time popping the p.

Heather sighed but then smiled in amusement, "How long does her royal highness take in that shower" She asked.

"Usually it is thirty minutes" Sara said as she shrugged, "Sometimes more if you are unlucky."

After thirty minutes Heather got into the shower and soon stepped out after ten minutes before she put on her light blue skinny jeans with her red converses and a red t-shirt. She only applied some lip gloss to really add to her look. She walked out into the common room and saw Kira, Daisy, and Lori with their mouths agape.

"How did you take such a short amount of time and look like that?" Kira asked shocked as she watched Heather walk to a couch to sit down.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked as she raised an eye brow.

"You took less than twenty minutes and you don't look bad at all is what Kira is trying and failing to say." Daisy said.

"Don't we have class today?" Heather asked at she looked at the clock to see that it was 9:58.

"Holy crap we do, class starts at 10:20, thanks for reminding us Heather" Lori said as she and Daisy stood up and ran to their dorm rooms.

Heather raised an eye brow as Kira laughed and Heather couldn't help herself to not grin, it was pretty funny watching them worry like that. Soon enough they were all ready and heading towards Professor Wigiz's class, they talked for a little bit before the five other girls went to their seats leaving Heather at the center of the room.

Professor Wigiz entered the room but then he saw Heather and raised his eye brow and began to walk around her in circles, finished with his search of magic he clapped his hands together, "You must be Heather, sit next to Piper." He said as he gave her a friendly smile and pointed over to a girl.

Piper looked up and rolled her eyes in disgust when she saw Heather, Piper was the typical queen bee of the school only because her father was a duke making her a princess, but she definitely took after her mother with her sass. She had long brown hair with pale skin and hazel colored eyes; she was wearing a green crop top with a white short skirt with green four inch heels. She had on green make up and jewelry that dangled under her wrist and neck.

Heather saw her roll her eyes and she resisted the urge to raise an eye brow, this was going to be a long year, she thought, but wait, why would she say year she had no idea how long she was welcome for. She walked to the seat and sat down as Sara gave her a sympathetic look.

"Now class today we are going to work on perfecting the spell to change our appearances." Wigiz announced as he changed his face to that of Mrs. Griselda. Some of the students looked amused while others looked horrified. Heather was in the horrified section, magic could really do that, she guessed there was more to magic then she had originally thought.

"Hello" said a girl behind her, Heather turned to see a girl with bright blue hair with pale skin and light green eyes.

"Hey" Heather said shyly.

"So I am guessing you are curious about how to do the appearance spell, huh, well it's easy, first you point your finger to your hair and then picture in your mind how you want it to look" The girl said, "I am Tiana, but friends call me Ana" Ana said with a bright smile.

"You must be an idiot to not know a simple spell" Piper said with a scoff.

"Leave her alone Piper, who knows maybe you will soon turn as hideous as the inside of you and you will fail." Sara said as she walked by.

"Shut up Gingy" Piper spat.

"Don't call my friend Gingy, idiot" Heather hissed under her breath.

"What did you just say to me?" Piper practically screamed.

"You heard her" Ana said as she rolled her eyes, "Or has you blonde brain finally caught up to you."

"Be quiet and newbie I rule this school, I am a duchess after all." Piper said as she smirked.

"Well this isn't your kingdom now is it, and you are just a girl with a big ego, that's all" Heather said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright that is quite enough, both of you, before I send you both down to Mrs. Griselda." Professor Wigiz threatened as he walked closer and crossed his arms.

Heather sighed biting her tongue and instead said what didn't come to her mind at her first thought, "Yes Professor Wigiz" She said as she hung her head low in embarrassment.

"Good and I will see you after class Heather." He stated before he walked away.

Heather glanced at Lori who shrugged and mouthed, 'Don't know'

Heather then closed her eyes focusing her hair on being a beautiful color of red with orange tips, when she opened her eyes she found Sara, Lori, and half of the class staring at her in shock.

The bell rang and every one walked out of the room each of them saying that Heather looked like some Bloom chick, Heather stayed after class as Professor Wigiz walked back into the room and sat down at his desk before he looked at her. "Now Heather, I have decided along with Mrs. Griselda and Mrs. Faragonda that you will be attending after school classes to enhance your magic to this year."

Heather nodded her head not really sure what to say, "Thank you, can I get to my next class?" She asked as he nodded and she walked out of the room just as some students walked into the room.

Heather bounced onto the sofa after he extra classes, her friends had decided to go out for pizza and she was all alone in the dorm room, she sighed before she got up thinking of something she could do. Mrs. Faragonda had mentioned something about an archive, she wrote a note before she left saying:

Went out to the Alfea Archives, see you guys when I get back and save me a slice of pizza if you have extra, of course.

~Heather

Heather walked out of the dorm room and through the hallways of Alfea before she got lost, she was looking everywhere but almost every corridor looked the same. Had she already missed the Archives? She continued to walk looking around, suddenly she reached a dead end and finally gave up by sitting down and then she remembered Mrs. Faragonda gave her a map, but she had left it at the dorm.

She remembered what it looked like perfectly, it was a small little map that described the two floors of Alfea, she closed her eyes and felt a piece of paper land on her head, she looked at it and saw that it was her map, she smiled happily before she began to walk again.

Heather finally made it to the archives and was surprised by how many books lined the walls and the little star objects that created a latter system going up, she walked to the center of the room and felt the need to call out the names of what she was searching for, "Heather" She said as fifty books began to circle around her, she looked at them and finally found one that was like her and even looked like her.

She smiled and tucked the book under her arm as the others floated back to their places, she turned to leave but felt something accidently escape her lips, "Dragon Flame" She said as two books floated towards her and she grabbed them subconsciously and walked out of the library and back to her dorm room.

She walked in and noticed that the girls were there, "There you are Heather, did you get lost or something?" Sara asked as she stood up all worry disappearing from her face.

Heather nodded sheepishly, "Yes mom" She teased lightly as Sara sent her a playful glare.

"We brought gifts" Susan exclaimed.

"Yeah" Kira nodded.

"Really you didn't have to do that." Heather said but the other girls sent her a look shutting her up, she opened the nearest one and saw a really advanced lap top. "Wow this is so cool."

"It's the newest model, we all have one" Daisy said.

"Cool" Heather said putting it down as she opened the next one and saw a really updated phone. "You did mumble something about a phone this morning so I got you that." Kira said as she smiled in your welcome manner after heather thanked her.

She opened up the next one to see new shirts and clothing from Susan, then she got some gift cards from Lori, finally she got a leather bound book from Sara. It contained the history of the Magic Dimension and all of the healing properties of almost everything in the magic dimension she also got her another book but it was a deep red leather bound book with a latch that closed it and a place for a key.

"Thanks girls." Heather said smiling.

"Here is some pizza that you asked us to save for you." Sara said as she grabbed a slice of pizza from the open box, heather ate it and was surprised it was so warm, she shot Sara a questioning look, "Magic keeps it warm for up to twenty four hours without an oven or heat source." She explained.

"Wow I really do need to know more about the magic dimension don't I?" Heather asked.

"Yeah but we can teach you, we all learned it, it can't be that hard to teach." Kira said.

"Actually it is harder for humans to understand since they are used to things for so long and only parts of the Earth don't know about magic." Sara stated.

"Wow there are still places that don't know about magic?" Lori asked shocked.

"Yeah there are" Heather said, "I was raised without magic by my adoptive parents and plus the pictures of my parents never existed on Earth"

"So that led you here" Susan said.

"But how did you get here?" Kira asked curiously.

"When I was found I had a locket around my neck, it was pretty and I used to open it to see my parents but after some new kids arrived at my town I couldn't open it anymore, when I did a bright orange vortex exploded from it and I brought Fira with me then I ended up here." Heather said as she looked thoughtful.

"Meaning that your parents are from the magic dimension" Daisy said.

Heather shrugged, "That was what I assumed but they still have a lot of questions to answer from me, like why they left me and who they are?"

"What if they are dead?" Susan asked as Sara sent her a dark look.

"Relax Sara, and I can feel it in my bones that they are alive, I just know they are out there somewhere in the magic dimension. I will never stop searching for them." Heather said as determination burned in her eyes.

"That's the spirit." Lori said with a grin as she slung an arm around Heather.

"Yeah and we are going to help you too" Kira said.

"Count me in" Susan said.

"Me too" Daisy said.

"Well duh I am helping you." Sara said as she smiled and they all smiled at each other and hugged each other, little did they know that this journey was going to be harder than they thought and a certain evil would appear and rip away their happiness.

 **Author's note: I know I changed it from how it was earlier today, but before just was too easy, there had to be more to the story then just her arriving and then they are attacked, that doesn't add up. I also am thinking about the next chapter being with just the Amicix, aka the girls of the new kids, and the Specialists, the boys of the new kids.**

 **Also new OC's are:**

 **Princess Sara of Melody fairy of Musical Dreams, Lori of Arrossire fairy of colors, Princess Daisy of Lynphea fairy of Vines, Susan of Magix fairy of Fashion, Princess Kira of Eraklyon fairy of Armor.**

 **Sara is the daughter of Galatea from Season 3 of the winx club, Daisy is the daughter of Crystal, and Kira is the daughter of Daphne.**

 **I would like to thank all of the people who gave me OC's and I know that I did not add all of them but they will be added in the next chapter so thank you for reading and clear your minds of the rough draft of this. Are they clear yet? Good if they are.**

 **~Maddy**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on Domino

It had been a little over a month since Heather started at Alfea, but while she was training Brandon and his friends were trying to convince Queen Bloom that Alison was in fact her daughter, the denial was one of the hardest things yet. She seemed to be in disbelief saying things like that she was evil that she did not possess the ancient flame, but Alison claimed that she must have lost it during that fateful night but bloom merely shook her head she explained that they would have called upon the Army of Decay years ago, not now.

Queen Bloom glanced out of her window, her son, Carter, was still trying to convince her that Alison was in fact her daughter but she didn't know why but she could sense a dark aura about the girl. And when her daughter was born she had the beautiful blue eyes not the brown eyes that Alison had. She was having a meeting with her sister, Queen Daphne of Eraklyon to discuss subjects, the conversation would probably lead to her daughter but Bloom knew that the girl that was found was not her daughter.

She also was a tad bit curious about Kira, the girl she hadn't seen since she was little, it had been quite a while but Kira had grown up beautifully the last time she saw her, she had her sister's beautiful blonde hair with her father's blue eyes, she was beautiful and would have looked like a sister to King Sky when he was her age. She knew that Kira would be coming along this trip along with a friend of hers. They would get along nicely with her and the Winx's children, well that was a hope.

Her mind wondered to her future son in law, Prince Brandon, he seemed like his mind was somewhere else, perhaps he had found an earth girl that he had fallen in love with, Bloom would easily be ok with that, as would Stella despite the sadness that their children would not be connected, nor them, she had known firsthand what it was like to be the other girl, heck she was one until sky had chosen her over his ex-fiancé, Diaspro, she had settled down with a Duke of Eraklyon and had a daughter attending Alfea, Piper seemed to had liked Brandon, Bloom only hoped that she would not be the girl on Brandon's mind.

Piper definitely took after her mother in her attitude, despite the fact that she and Diaspro had long ago made up, a little after the wedding when Diaspro found her soul mate and they had made up at the end of that. It took a while for Sky to fully trust her but she had proven to him that she had moved on with her life when her oldest son was born, Garret, he had taken after his father though.

Meanwhile on a ship headed to Domino Kira and Heather were seated next to each other and across from Kira's younger brother and younger sister, Daniel or Dan for short, and Samantha or Sam for short. Daniel took after his mother in the hair color and his father in the eye color, and Samantha had dark brown hair with honey colored eyes.

Heather had heard about the Day of the Rose from Sara and decided that she could tag along with Kira to meet her family, she had of course brought her books with her, she also brought the red leather bound book that Sara had given her the first day at Alfea, it turned out to be a journal, and she had written into it the events of her days and liked to keep track of the spells she had learned in class.

Daphne was the one who broke the silence as she glanced at Heather with a sense of curiosity, the girl looked similar and her power was strong and most of it untapped into which was odd for a fairy that had used so much magic when she had first gotten to Eraklyon, she was at shock to see the beauty of the realm, "So how come you didn't head home Heather?" She asked gently.

Heather straightened her pose and smiled politely, "Mrs. Faragonda erased their memories of me for the moment, your majesty" She said calmly.

"Oh there is no need for the formality darling, please just call me Daphne." Daphne said as it was quite odd that Mrs. Faragonda felt the need to erase the memories of her parents she glanced at Heather and looked into her eyes, so much like Bloom's, could she be the missing girl? Could this girl be her niece, she seemed so much like a daughter of Bloom and Sky it was fascinating that the next generation claimed that they had already found the girl, but she was going to keep an eye on Heather for now.

"So mum and dad, how long until we get to Domino?" Kira asked as she glanced at her parents curiously.

"Kira we chose to take the ship, it will be quite a while until we get there, and as long as our forces keep an eye on the sky since the darkness could still be out there." Thoren said as he gave his daughter a reassuring smile.

"Of course father." Kira said as she stood to her feet, "Well can I be excused to get a snack?" She asked as she looked towards her parents who nodded in approval at her manners before shooing her off.

Heather pulled out her journal and began to write:

 _Diary,_

 _The day of the rose is like a family day in the magic dimension, it still amazes me how different it is from the real world and how it could be so much like this. It makes me wonder why I never knew of this place, I also wonder what Thoren meant by saying that there was a darkness in the magic dimension. The entire time I have been here there hasn't been darkness other than perhaps a sleepless night but that isn't darkness. I joined with Kira to meet her parents, I heard of them around the halls of Alfea, they were quite famous in their time._

 _Right now we are in a ship with her family; it makes me miss my own family, well the family that I had grown up with. I wonder if they celebrate Christmas here, I know it isn't close or anything but it is a curious topic for me, being such a newbie to the realms of magic. This ship is so different than those from Earth, we barely can make it to another planet, and here they travel between planets with a flick of their hands while on Earth it cost thousands._

 _I read a little more of the dragon fire book and discovered that it was the source of the magic dimension and not many have the capacity in their magic to understand it, of course I brought it with me to read when I am bored. There are many spells in there also, yesterday we learned how to make an invisibility potion, it was amazing and yet again Piper liked to tease me about my knowledge of Magic, the audacity of the girl. I had originally planned on staying at Alfea for the day of the rose but then Kira offered me an opportunity to join her and my gut told me to do something._

 _I still have a sinking feeling my stomach, perhaps it's the flight, it is different but I just have this feeling that, that is not it, there has to be something else going on in the world, if only I could understand more about the magic dimension, there is so much to learn about it. I am not any closer to finding my parents but the visions are getting worse the longer I stay here, Faragonda thinks its homesickness but these visions have nothing to do with Earth or my adoptive family._

 _I should probably go now, it is late and I still have three hours left of the trip to Domino, I do however get along with Daniel and Samantha, but Daphne keeps looking into my eyes searching for something, I wish I knew what it was._

Heather closed her book and saw Kira drifting off and Thoren and Daphne in a deep conversation, she curled up into a tight ball looking out of the window as she watched the stars pass by, she looked around the ship before she pulled out the orange book that consisted of the Dragon Fire and began to read, the more she read the more she felt like she was connected to the Magic Dimension.

Brandon sat in his room thinking about what was going to happen, he used to play with Kira when he was little and she was like his little sister and she and Laura got along great, for a while his parents considered putting them in an arranged marriage but decided against it because they still had hope that his fiancé would come back.

Then his thoughts drifted to Alison and Queen Bloom, why hadn't bloom accepted her as her own child it was starting to drive even Sky crazy, he could even hear the echo of their yelling throughout the palace, Sky wanted to almost smack some sense into his wife, but he couldn't do that, he quietly crawled out of bed and down the hallway to the gardens it had been almost three hours since he had heard of the Eraklyon family leaving. They would be there any moment to be awoken and escorted into the palace.

The sounds of a ship landing into the royal gardens almost caught him off guard; he looked up seeing the ship land gracefully along the gravel. He walked towards it as the Eraklyon guards lowered the hatch; he walked up the hatch to see Thoren carrying his wife out while the guards carried out Daniel and Samantha who were both sound asleep. He walked to the backroom and immediately noticed a familiar head of blonde hair with red highlights.

He walked over to her and picked her up she had fallen asleep reading a book, but he wondered what she was doing here, is she a friend of Kira's? He had supposed that was true and began to walk down the hatch with another guard that carried Kira and they walked into the palace, he figured that the room with Kira was where Heather would stay. He put her down on the other side of the bed and tucked her under the covers before he left the room to go back to sleep but not without glancing at Heather for one last time as she snuggled unto the pillow comfortably.

Heather woke up on the side of a fancy looking bed and soon stretched her arms before she got out of bed noticing that Kira was on the other side of the bed, she used her magic and made a duplicate of the original bed. Of course she remembered falling asleep in the ship but the guards must have taken her and Kira here.

She got changed after she had a shower in the bathroom into a red fancy top, the top was like a tank top but had pieces of fabric off of the straps revealing her shoulders, she also wore some light blue skinny jeans and red heels, she did her hair up into a fancy bun and put on some deep red eye shadow with black mascara and eye liner with some light pink blush and light lip gloss. She added some gold hoops to her ears and her locket that hung around her neck to just above the top of her shirt.

She walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway and after asking the guards around she finally found out where the King and Queen of Eraklyon were before she walked into the foyer. She walked in to the foyer to see fourteen adults in the room including the ones that she was looking for, there was one couple that really stood out to her, a woman with curly long red hair and creamy skin with cyan blue eyes, a man with sky blue eyes and blonde hair had his arm around her. She blushed in embarrassment and walked to Daphne and Thoren, "Um your majesty, Kira is still asleep and I was wondering where I am supposed to go." She said politely.

"That sounds so much like her; the other people your age are out in the gardens." Daphne smiled as her eyes twinkled with mischief, "Oh I would like to introduce you to my friends and sister and their husbands, first we have Musa and Riven from Melody" Daphne said as she motioned to a couple, the woman had long dark blue hair with pale skin and dark blue eyes and the man had magenta hair with tan skin and violet eyes.

"Hello" Heather said smiling in a friendly manner, "I have met Sara; she is from your realm also, right?" Heather asked.

"That is what she just said" The male said as he gave her an annoyed look as the woman jabbed him in the ribs.

"Mind my husband he still doesn't know how to be nice to people" Musa said with a grin as Riven shot her a playful glare causing her to stick her tongue out.

"Heather actually grew up on Earth, so Riven don't judge her for not knowing much about the Magic Dimension" Daphne said as she turned to the next couple and introduced them, finally Heather was introduced to everyone in the room except the final people that she had seen when she had first entered. "This is my sister Bloom and her husband Sky" She said.

"Daddy" A girlish scream erupted from the hallway, Heather felt her eyebrows furrow because the voice sounded so familiar, almost like she had known the owner. Suddenly Alison walked in and Bloom's face gathered together in disgust as Heather felt hers filled with shock.

"Alison/" Heather asked bewildered as Alison finally looked at her.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Alison said as she made a move to throw her arms around Heather but Heather stepped back letting Alison hug the air.

"I would like to ask you the same thing" Heather said firmly as she eyed Alison, something seemed off about her, like this was not the girl she grew up with, she wondered why Alison had called someone in the room Daddy, her parents were at home worried sick about her, she knew they were her parents because of the obvious similarities.

"These are my parents." Alison said as she hugged Sky and he smiled an awkward smile.

Heather closed her eyes and tried to cast out her senses to see if someone was lying but then realized that Alison was, "No" She spoke softly, "Your parents are at home Alison" Alison opened her mouth to respond but Heather cut her off, "Don't even try to lie, I can tell that you are lying right now and to them." She said.

"But you don't have magic, I do, I am a fairy." Another lie, Heather thought to herself, she knew that since she was more in touch with her magic she was sensing weird things like lies and fishy stuff about people.

"Actually your statement is false, I am a fairy but you are not, I can sense that much since I discovered my magic" Heather said as her eyes narrowed she was sensing a lot of dark magic on Alison and knew that her magic wasn't tricking her.

"Yes I am you are just jealous" Alison accused lying through her teeth; she hadn't expected Heather to find out so easily.

"Another lie and I am not jealous because I do have magic, so what you pretend that you are adopted when I already am, so quit lying through your teeth." Heather said as she looked at Alison with such a focus.

Alison suddenly snapped, "Stop it you are ruining everything you stupid girl" Alison snapped as the new kids came into the room, she started to glow a dark color before her disguise faded. Now instead of red hair she had black hair and tan skin changed to pale and brown eyes turned to full on black.

"Velgra" Heather breathed as she backed away from Alison, or Velgra, she should have known that she was an illusion.

"Girls transform" Bloom called out snapping into action, "Magic Winx Bloomix" She said and all six older girls transformed.

"Daphne, nymph of Sirenix" Daphne called out as she too transformed and then she saw the rest of the new kids transform and the new boys walked over to Heather.

Hence the battel began, the fairies all flew at Velgra while the boys attacked the demons that she had summoned, heather felt her magic swell as she watched the ashes from her visions come true, she had to stop this and now that she understood it she can't let this happen.

She felt her magic swirl into her fingers as she fired a flaming orb at a monster causing it to disincarnate, suddenly they all started to attack her as she saw the boys trying to help her but they were failing because the monsters just kept coming.

She suddenly felt like she was slapped into a pillar and hit her head as she fell to the ground, she can't give up, she was a fairy and she could do this, she needed to do this, she felt a warmth boost as she was suspended into air before she felt a rush of power.

 _Winx your magic energy_

 _Energy created our magic power_

 _Flowing when you see_

 _We are the winx, winx, we are the winx._

She looked down at her outfit; it was a light red strapless dress with knee high light red boots and dark orange gloves that didn't cover her hands and went to her elbows and she had on orange butterfly like small wings and her hair held into a bun with a red tiara in her hair.

She flew up and blasted the monsters, "Fire Burst" She screamed and all of the monsters around her fell to the ground and disappeared, she smiled and flew to the others who were not so far away locked into battle.

It hurt that she had to attack her best friend but she needed to, because this was not the same girl that she had grown up with, she soon was a little distance away and conjured a giant ball of fire in her hands.

She aimed at her as the other fairies flew apart, "Magic Dragon Sphere" She screamed as the attack charged towards Velgra and she was knocked out of the air and hit the ground with a thump.

Heather suddenly felt her magic drained as she detransfromed and fell down to the ground below being caught into Brandon's arms, she was knocked into unconsciousness when she felt she was being attacked again and then faintly saw the Amicix, Winx, and Specialists disappear along with Velgra's evil cackle.

Reappearing inside of a cave the prisoners all hung their heads low but then they saw the one person that everybody had thought was dead until her cyan blue eyes looked up and locked with her fathers. Amber felt herself weakly smile before she fell into a concentration to contact Heather and tell her the truth and the full truth along with that.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Darkness, that was the first thing Heather saw when she walked off of the Red Fountain ship, there had to be light somewhere above those dark clouds illuminating it. Nothing could prepare her for the depression on the planet, no fairy, no matter how strong or how brave could last long in these types of conditions. The ground was small and filled with energy draining particles, it was burnt and she could hear the sound of it breaking even more as she stepped on it, the sky was dark and grey with clouds swirling around the tall building that loomed in the distance. Not a sound could be heard other than the footsteps of the students as they walked off of the ship.

Heather inwardly shivered but her face remained without expression, she was wearing a full black armor suit and a mask came with it to hide her blonde hair, the mission was simple when you thought about it, rescue the Winx, Specialists, and Amicix, but being there and offered the explanation was different, the castle could send a shiver down even the bravest person's spine. Only twenty of them had come to the castle to defeat Velgra and free the heroes but a little less than fifty to set up base camp. For just a moment Heather had wished that she had stayed behind but she knew that this was her fate, her destiny, since she woke up with the truth seeping into her eyes she had known that only she could defeat the evil and save the Magic Dimension, she had only told Mrs. Faragonda, Griffin, and Professor Saladin, the three heads of the schools were the only ones to be trusted.

She glanced at the other people there, half of them had fear on their faces and in their eyes but the other half were expressionless, her and her friends stood up front next to a group of heroes, the heroes were Ben of Solaria son of Nova, a friend of the queen, Max of Lynphea, Jason of Eraklyon, and Luke of Domino. They had no idea whether or not they were ready, Heather realized that she had just been standing there deep in thought while the people they had to save could be in danger, she stepped up and looked at her fellow students, they wanted to save the people as much as she did but they were afraid for their own lives.

Heather cleared her throat as everyone looked at her and their gazes snapped to her, she felt a blush crawl up her neck but held it down, she raised her head high and her eyes burned with newfound hope and determination, "We are here to fight Velgra, it is our job, I know you are scared, believe me I am too. But we have a duty to our kingdoms and to the Magic Dimension to do everything we can. I would rather die a hero today then hide away and die when Velgra found me. We are strong, stronger than those who stayed back at camp and those who didn't even bother to come and do everything in their power to stop Velgra. Half of us are fairies while the other half of us girls are witches, decades ago this would have seemed like a joke, but here we are fighting side by side. Even if we win or lose today we did our best, we tried, we gave the helping hand to those who needed it, and we gave it our all. We are heroes, who will help me defeat this darkness, who will help me and the magic dimension defeat Velgra and give light back into our lives. Who will save us and stand by me?" Heather said.

"We will, we can do this, we are here together and that is the most important part" A fairy screamed as everyone nodded their heads in agreement and hope filled their eyes and soon enough they were making their way to the palace, Up close the palace loomed in front of them, daring them to try and challenge it, Heather looked back to the door, just one push could either save the magic dimension or send them all to their doom.

Heather pushed open the door with a loud creaking sound and poked her head in, it was quiet and dark, the sound of a beetle crawling on the window could be heard, and it was that quiet. She walked into the house and so did everyone else. Suddenly an evil cackle filled the room as the doors slammed shut; Heather held a breath in as she whipped around, the cackle suddenly stopped, as if it was never there, "Is everyone alright?" Sara asked.

"I think so." Heather said as she sat up and glanced around, her eyes alert; she could barely make out the shapes of the other people in the room. Heather snapped her fingers as an orange flame came at her fingertips.

"What the heck was that?" Ben asked as he gave her a dry questioning look.

"Velgra" Heather said as they all exchanged nervous glances, "She knows we are here." She cleared her throat.

"We should split up." Lori suggested as she looked at Heather, with a serious face, she never had looked like that, always joking and playing around.

"I agree, we can find the heroes and find Velgra." Daisy said.

Heather shook her head, "We are better fighting Velgra together" She disagreed.

"The faster we split up the faster we can get out of here." Luke immediately disagreed, shaking his head slightly.

"Ok so we split up into groups of five and then scan the area to find a way through the maze." A senior fairy said.

Heather opened her mouth to object but Sara shot her a look, mouthing to not do anything about it so she sighed, "Fine but three groups should go after Velgra, to be safe" She said.

"Please Velgra is a joke" Ben said.

"She is not a joke, dimwit, she managed to capture the strongest fairy in the Magic Dimension and you are telling me she is a joke" Sara snapped.

"Ok the groups are" Heather went on avoiding Sara's pleading look, "Lori, Thomas, Susan, Max, and I will go look for the heroes while the rest of you will look for Velgra, once you find her do not attack, contact the other groups and keep an eye on her." She eyed Ben who raised his hands in surrender as he sent her a fine look, "Once we all get there we will attack with the strongest up front and healers in the back hidden."

"Perfect, and we will also have the heroes to help us defeat Velgra." Lori said.

"Ok then let's do this." Heather said as they all split apart into their groups, she walked on with the flame still in front of her, the corridor twisted and turned and they all headed downstairs.

"Lori can you send out a rainbow for the prisoners to see?" Susan asked, Lori conjured up and ball of colors and it started to sift around the area, through twist and turns before they heard voices.

"Someone is here." Heather heard Kira say.

"Come on guys this way." Heather whispered as they made their way to the sound of the voices before Lori saw Kira and she ran over to her through the metal bars.

"Lori what are you doing here?" Kira asked once they pulled apart.

"She's not alone." Susan said as she went over to Kira.

Heather glanced around before she saw Amber; she was unconscious, hanging from the hand cuffs. She ran over to the area at which Amber was at, "What happened to her/" She asked worriedly.

"We can explain later, first help us out of here." Riven said cutting off Brandon Jr. who opened his mouth to reply.

"I am afraid that won't happen." A dark voice said as Velgra appeared behind them with a smirk on her face.

"Velgra" Heather said as she crossed her arms and eyed Velgra with pure hatred.

"Oh and there are only five of you, such a pity." Velgra smirked as she snapped her fingers and the other fifteen appeared knocked out.

"Sara!" Heather yelled as soon as she saw Sara, "What did you do you witch?" she asked with a dark glare that would have sent many people running but not Velgra who smirked smugly.

"I tricked them, it was rather easy. Now I will destroy all of you for trying to defy me." Velgra said as she started to float in a dark abyss.

"No" Heather screamed feeling her magic flow from within her, "Heather, magic winx" She screamed as she transformed into her fairy form and floated up to match Velgra's height.

"Heather! Get down from there" Laura screamed but Heather didn't listen to her, her eyes zeroed in on a frowning Velgra.

"It seems that the pixie has leaned to transform" Velgra said as she snapped her fingers freeing the heroes but summoning dark black vines with sharp ends that darted towards everyone below.

"You will pay for this Velgra" Heather screamed over the chaos below. "Flaming Storm" She sent a fire filled gust towards Velgra which knocked her to the ground.

"How about I destroy Amber before I finish you off?" Velgra said as she sent some of the vines towards Amber.

"Amber! No" Heather screamed darting to Amber and getting stabbed with the vines, she sank to her knees as the others surrounded her as her vision was going, she could only see a blur of faces.

"Heather! You will pay for this Velgra." She heard Brandon scream.

Soon enough her vision went black and she fell into unconsciousness, Brandon and the other heroes were battle ready, the winx transformed into their Bloomix, the boys with their swords, and the Amicix with their Charmix.

They started to fire and attack in any way they could before a bright light filled the room and a song started to play.

 _Enchantix, oh oh, Enchantix_

 _Magical Powder_

 _Maximum Power_

 _Magical, Wonderful_

 _Powerful, Dimensions._

 _Magical Enchantix_

 _Incredible measures, incredible power winx_

 _Enchantix_

Heather went from interacting with the great dragon learning of a new spell that could transform her into a dragon, the one thing and one spell that could destroy Velgra.

Heather had on a strapless red floating dress that ended at her thighs, it had blue tips on it was an orange undertone and she had some golden gloves on with a fabric along her back, her outfit had some orange, red, and blue dragon scales on it and her hair was up in a bun that had strands hanging around her face, she had on some deep red eye shadow and longer eye lashes with a light pink on her lips. Her wings were an orange butterfly shape with specks of gold, red orange, and dark blue tips. She looked beautiful, and her shoes were orange straps that went up to a little bit above her ankle and below her knee with an orange diamond on it.

"Heather?" Amber asked in disbelief, she was seeing someone who was very close to her in front of her, tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged Heather.

"She transformed into her final fairy form" Melanie said in awe, Taylor smiled, Laura grinned, and Natalie had hope in her eyes, and Willow even broke a smile.

"Let's do this" heather said as her hands formed into fists, she felt her power curse through her veins, they all looked over at all of the others who were fighting their hearts out against Velgra.

"Oh and guess what I killed that girl you love huh, Junior" Velgra taunted as she smirked.

"Wait? What?" Stella said truly shocked, Brandon hadn't told her about him liking anyone.

"Yeah I killed Heather, oh well before I kill you two perhaps it is time for your memories to be restored to you." Velgra laughed.

"That's enough" Heather snapped as she threw Velgra onto the ground. "You know you didn't kill me so why you always lying."

"Heather, you earned your Enchantix" Flora said as she smiled sweetly and her hatred turned to happiness.

"Ok can someone please explain to me what the heck Enchantix is?" Heather asked as she threw a fire ball at Velgra.

"It is when you sacrifice for someone from your home realm." Both Tecna and Taylor both said.

"Cool I guess." Heather said as Velgra got up and smirked before she disappeared and appeared right behind Heather throwing her onto the stone ground.

"Hey, you will pay for that." Bloom screamed as she fired a dragon at Velgra, they watched as the smoke cleared and Velgra was still there smirking, "That's impossible" She said faltering as she stepped back.

Heather glanced around her as soon as she saw Velgra preparing to blast a final spell at the Winx, Specialists, Amicix, and her unconscious roomies, she got to her feet and screamed, "Dragon Transformation"

Suddenly she glowed orange and transformed into a dragon, the dragon had orange scales with fire themed wings, her eyes were still cyan blue, the girls and guy looked behind them and soon saw the dragon, but the dragon glared at Velgra as she floated back with true fear on her face.

Heather charged and started to attack Velgra, while Velgra tried to defend herself but just kept getting pushed around by Heather. Finally Velgra was too weak to even fight back and the girls and guys stared in shock but Amber smiled as they watched the dragon turn to reveal Heather.

"Now you are going down forever." Heather said calmly as she walked up to Velgra as if she hadn't just been a dragon, "Powers of The Great Dragon." She screamed as a ginormous flaming dragon erupted from her body and attacked Velgra and you could hear her pleading to not be destroyed but it didn't work, a bright light filled the room and everyone covered their eyes.

Heather laid on the floor barely berthing and floating along being consciousness, her vision was blurred as sparkles exploded from the air raining down on her and the other people there. "Heather" Amber yelled as she saw Heather on the ground, she ran to her and lifted the younger girls head into her lap.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bloom asked Tecna as she did a scan of Heather's body and a smile appeared on the purple haired fairies lips, "What is it Tec?"

"We have found her, Bloom." Tecna said as she smiled softly, "Heather is your daughter"

"My little girl" Sky breathed as he hugged his daughter for the first time as Bloom cried tears of joy as she hugged her daughter. There the four sat around Heather hugging her sleeping body as the others watched with smiles on their faces.

Fireworks exploded on Domino as Heather sat in her room wearing a red dress that was strapless with orange and golden details, she was wearing light red gloves with a dark red bow around the wrist part and her locket, her hair was down as it curled in large wavy curls and her bangs shifted to the left side of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing the golden crown with a big red gem in the middle and two smaller blue gems on both sides.

"Heather you look beautiful" Queen Bloom said as she came up behind Heather in her own light blue and purple dress that had red accents, she smiled softly before placing her hand on her daughters shoulder. "Just like a princess" She added as Heather smiled up at bloom.

"There you are" Amber said as she came into the room wearing a dark blue dress that was on strap, she had her hair in a side braid.

"Hey are you forgetting about us boys?" Carter commented acting offended as he walked in with King Sky.

Bloom rolled her eyes as she smiled at Sky which he returned; Heather felt tears prick at her eyes, "I never thought I would find you guys" She said.

"Now we are one big happy family" Carter said as he hugged Heather and she laughed.

"Reunited once more" Amber added as she joined into the hug.

"We have amazing children." Sky said.

"That you do" Heather joked as Carter, and Amber laughed.

"Now let's hit this party" Amber said as she fist bumped the air and they all walked out.

"Announcing King Sky, Queen Bloom and their children Princess Amber, Prince Carter, and Princess Heather of Domino" The butler called out as they walked to the top of the stairs.

Heather felt happy that she was finally with her family but she knew that she would face more problems in the future but was happy that she could finally be her with family and stood by them. She had been in her thoughts as she walked down the stairs elegantly.

 **THE END! Or is it?**

 **Authors note: I feel like it ended so soon so I decided to do a sequel, so it will be about Heather struggling to fit in with the royal life but also has to find a way to read Brandon's mind so she can make this work. She also makes a lot of friends including Laura, Melanie, Natalie, Willow, Taylor, Lori, Sara, Susan, Daisy, and Kira, along with the boys Ryan, Ethan, Jeremiah, Liam, Carter, Max, Ben, Jason, and Luke.**

 **I am sorry about not filling you in with the other characters in this story so they will definitely be featured in the next story.**

 **Princess Laura of Solaria daughter of Brandon and Stella and Prince Brandon Jr. of Solaria son of Brandon and Stella.**

 **Melanie and Ryan of Melody children of Musa and Riven.**

 **Natalie and Liam of Lynphea children of Flora and Helia.**

 **Princess Willow of Andros and Prince Jeremiah children of Aisha and Nabu.**

 **Thank you for staying tuned for True Heritage now look out for The Royal Life, and I want to thank all of you for commenting and reviewing the story and for the OC's.**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
